Birthday
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: A new Allenverse story. Takes place two months after Big Blue. Chapters 8 and 9. Now complete. Just some downtime on Londonium after Allan's encounter with Niska.The girls get arrested and Allan nearly blows a gasket. Later, River win's a certain Pool.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows three months after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Here we go. A whole new Allanverse story arc. It won't be as long as some of my other stories (I hope) this takes place several months after Big Blue. To figure out who and what's what I suggest reading at least that first. However it's best to start with Out To the Black to learn who all my OC's are.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter One

-

"Mornin, Ge-ge."

"Morning, Kaylee," Allan replied as the very pregnant mechanic plopped herself down into Serenity's co-pilot seat.

"Oof," grunted Kaylee as her backside hit the chair.

"Ready to get that critter out of there?" Allan chuckled.

"Yep. Specially when she starts doin a two step on m' bladder."

"Well at least the mood swings didn't hit you so bad. I heard Inara screaming at Mal last night."

"Since when is that out o' the ordinary?"

"I think it was the creative Chinese swearing that tipped me off."

"Nara don't swear."

"My point exactly."

Kaylee giggled.

"Need any help with Serenity today?" Allan asked.

"We're shiny. Ain't had to do much since th' refit. Have ta' admit it. Them boys at the yard know their stuff. I ain't ever had Serenity running so smooth."

"They do good work," Allan admitted, "Better have, considering how much it cost me," he finished grinning.

"You never did tell me how much the bill was."

"Don't tell Mal," Allan said quietly, "But it came to a little over two hundred thousand platinum."

Kaylee's eyes shot wide, "You could a' bought four Firefly's fer that!"

"Yeah, but none of em' were Serenity."

Kaylee smiled, "You're right about that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Kaylee spoke again.

"Zoë pregnant yet?"

Allan snorted in amusement. He knew all about the pool that was running around the ship.

"Nope. Nothing unusual about that. After being on birth control for as long as she has. It can take up to a year before Zoë could conceive."

"Y'all sexin regular, though?"

"Would you get out of here," Allan chuckled.

"Sure thing Ge-ge, you stud," Kaylee laughed as she hauled herself out of the chair and exited the bridge.

As the mechanic left, Allan shook his head trying not to laugh out loud.

He turned back to the new touch screen displays that now lined the bridge of the old Firefly. Instead of the old small, odd shaped screens on the console and the two overhead screens that Serenity had before the refit. Now the Firefly's bridge sported wrap around flatscreen displays on the new matching mirror image pilot consoles and a single larger overhead screen in front of each pilot position.

Allan adjusted the ships course with the autopilot slightly. The ships status display showing the maneuvering thrusters firing as well as the slight change in thrust from the main engine.

"How we doin, Allan?" Mal said as he entered the bridge, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Allan.

"On course. Be on Boros on schedule, just after lunch."

"Glad to hear it," the Captain replied. "Kinda want to see the progress the construction crews made on th' houses."

"Me too," Allan replied thinking of the property just outside the town of New Edmonton, on Boros where five houses along with a large shop building and a barn were being built. The crew of Serenity's new homes dirt side.

"Contractor waved yesterday. Said the landing pad was finished."

"Is it big enough?" Mal asked.

"Yep, can take two Fireflys or Monty's boat by itself."

"Guess it's big enough then," Mal agreed.

"Yep," Allan agreed.

"So..." Mal said quietly, "Zoë pregnant yet?"

Allan just rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan gently lowered Serenity to the new landing pad. River grinned at him from the co-pilots seat. They had come to an agreement. The pair would alternate legs when Serenity flew. If River did the takeoff, Allan would land and vise versa. As the ship shutdown, the old freighter tucked her engines under the stub wings like a bird coming to rest.

"All set Kaylee," Allan called back to the mechanic over the com.

"K' Allan," Kaylee chirped. With some effort she rose from the newly installed chair in front of the equally new, engineering control panel. Before the refit, Kaylee would have had to have moved all over the engine room to shut the ship down. Now, all ship systems could be controlled from one single console. In an emergency, Serenity could even be piloted from the engine room. Of course, Kaylee's hammock still hung in the corner.

She patted the engine casing affectionately, "That's my good girl."

Kaylee stepped over the threshold into the aft corridor and winced. Her back, as usual, was killing her. Maybe being pregnant wasn't all it was so cracked up to be. At least she had Inara to commiserate with over being uncomfortable.

Kaylee descended the aft stairwell, nearly colliding with her husband. "Oh, sorry Ai-ren, I was just coming to help you," Simon said as he took Kaylee's hand.

"S' okay Bao-bei. I ain't a total invalid yet."

"I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"Don't worry sweetie. Our girl here ain't lettin that happen." Simon smiled and placed his hand against Kaylee's distended abdomen. Another month or so and he would be a father. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"You're absolutely sure it's girl?" Simon asked. He had offered to give Kaylee the proper test to determine the babies sex but Kaylee refused. Wanting to be surprised. She still thought it would be a girl though. She just had a feeling.

"Yep, got a real shiny girl name all picked out too."

"Rebecca like you said?"

"Yep. And if it is a boy, I wanna name him after my Pa'."

"John is a good name," Simon replied as the couple made their way through the common area towards the cargo bay.

"You know what name Nara an th' Capn' picked out?"

"I heard a number of names discussed."

"Cap's so happy it's a boy he's walkin on air."

"I'm not far behind myself," Simon admitted, "No matter what sex our child is."

"Speakin o' sex," Kaylee purred, "What ya' doin tonight Dr. Tam?"

"Spending time with you, Mrs. Tam"

"Ya' say the nicest things..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Mal wandered around the construction site that was slowly becoming their new home. The foundations had been poured for the four primary and one guest house as well as the shop near the landing pad. Steel was going up for the shop building and several large crates sat in Serenity's cargo bay. This was the equipment for the shop. Kaylee had insisted that it was too much money but Allan insisted. Besides, she wasn't the only one who liked to tinker on equipment. Allan hadn't had a fully equipped machine shop to play with since before he left Earth.

"Mr. Bryant!" called a tall Asian man who ran up to where Allan and Mal stood.

"Mr. Lee," Allan greeted the newcomer. George Lee was the contractor in charge of the entire project. Mal at first hadn't believed this man's company, that until now had only built houses one or two at a time, had been up to the task. Once the Captain had found out that Lee had been a combat engineer for the independents, Mal had lost his opposition.

"Captain Reynolds, nice to see you again."

"Same, Mr. Lee," Mal replied, shaking the man's hand.

"How goes the project?" Allan asked.

"We're ahead of schedule except for the barn. We need to know what kind of livestock you are planning on having."

"Mal?" Allan said, looking to his friend.

"Lot's o' cattle ranches about. Not much for workin stock, though. I... well I reckon if I'm gonna try my hand at ranchin again, I might as well make it a bit o' a challenge. I guess I'll be needing a horse barn."

George Lee smiled, "I thought you might. I drew up some preliminary plans last night if you would like to take a look?"

"I can do that," Mal replied.

"You two go ahead," Allan replied to their questioning looks, "I'm going to wander a bit."

Mal nodded and began going over the plans in George's hands. Allan walked over to where a crane was stacking the logs that were making up the walls of one of the houses.

"Hey! This is a hard hat area! Get the gorram hell outta here!" yelled a young woman in the cab of the crane.

"Sorry!" Allan yelled back as he held up his hands.

"Lucy! Don't yell at the client!" George yelled over the noise of the crane.

"Sorry, Dad!"

"Following in your footsteps?" Allan asked George.

"Fraid not," the contractor chuckled, "She's just working for me while she's on summer vacation. Lucy wants to work for the Sheriff."

"Nothing wrong with a career in public service," Allan commented, "Nearly did it myself. I was a paramedic in college."

"Would have been a waste of talent, Mr. Bryant. I read all about you when you asked me about taking this job."

"I deny everything," Allan chuckled., "You know, Jacob Buford is a friend. I could put in a word for your daughter with him."

"I appreciate it, but Lucy is too independent to get hired like that. She wants to get the position on her own merits."

"Well if Jake doesn't want her as a deputy, let me know. I might be able to find something at Blue Sun for her."

"Thanks, Mr. Bryant.

"Call me Allan."

"Then you better call me George."

"You got it, George."

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening found the crew of Serenity gathered around the open cargo bay, enjoying the early summer evening. Alisha stood behind a grill cooking the steaks for dinner. Beside her, Reggie handed his girlfriend various spices as she requested them. A folding table had been set up just outside the ramp around which Simon and Mal were setting things up. Kaylee and Inara having been removed from the dinner set up rotation due to their pregnancies.

Jayne set down a large cooler full of drinks and then plopped himself into a lawn chair. He soon found his lap covered by one hundred pounds of psychic genius pilot, who also happened to be his wife.

"Have you and the Captain decided on a name yet, Inara?" River asked the older woman.

"We're down to a short list," Inara replied.

"Any hints?" Allan asked as he sat next to his own wife. Zoë took Allan's hand in her own.

"We are down to naming after uncles on both sides of the family."

"I take it Mal's not overly fond of Salah?" Zoë asked.

"He likes my Uncle, just not his name for our son."

"Let me guess, Mal wants to name the baby after his uncle?" Allan asked.

"Yes. Actually, Monty's Father."

"Uh-oh," Zoë chuckled.

"Actually, it's not a bad name... Jefferson."

"I like it," Allan said.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to agree myself," Inara said quietly.

"Better not let the Captain know that," River giggled, "He might actually think he's in charge."

"Heaven forbid," Inara chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And where is he now?"

"Boros, Sir."

"Why there?"

"From what we have been able to gather, he is in the process of building a house there."

"A house, you say?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very interesting."

"I thought so as well."

"How is it that a man like Reynolds can afford to build a house?"

"A new member of his crew is quite wealthy."

"New crew?"

"He is married to Reynolds first mate."

"The little man?"

"No, Sir. He is another. Apparently her first husband was killed several years ago."

"I see."

The underling just nodded.

"Bring me this new crew member."

"That would not be wise, Sir, if I may speak freely."

The underling cringed at the glare his boss gave him.

"And why is that?"

"He is highly connected with the Alliance. It is rumored that he is friends with the Prime Minister himself."

"Bah, no matter. They will not interfere. Too busy with elections."

"His business connections are formidable as well."

"I do not care, yes? Bring me this man. I can hurt Reynolds and his first mate in one move."

"As you wish, Sir."

"I do wish. Remember, no harm must come to this man until he is here. I reserve that pleasure for myself. Yes?"

"Of course, Sir."

"What is this man's name?"

"Allan Bryant."

"I have heard this name. Just a business man. Soft."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go, send a team. Be discrete."

The underling nodded and left the office. His boss stood and gazed out at the vista visible outside. The black always calmed him.

"Soon, Mr. Bryant, we will meet the real you."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Adeli Niska smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you want this, Kaylee?"

"Over on the bench, Allan."

The engineer grunted as he set the heavy crate on the workbench. Wiping his hands, Allan leaned back and cast his eyes around the brand new workshop. In the three weeks they had been on Boros, everyone had pitched in. The shells of the houses were finished and carpenters were fitting out the interiors. Mal's horse barn was nearly framed and fences were being erected for the corrals.

The shop had been finished for about a week and Kaylee was in the process of setting the space up. Some of the equipment she had never seen before. The rest only a dream to ever work with. Allan chuckled as the young woman he considered his little sister moved slowly from machine to machine.

"What's this one, Ge-ge?" Kaylee asked, standing in front of a huge machine.

"That's the holographic rapid prototyper."

"What's it do?"

"Well, if you have a design for a part, it takes the design, reproduces it as a hologram, then, once you are satisfied that the part will work. It then fabricates the actual part,"

"Shiny. And this one?"

"Twelve axis mill"

Almost fell like I could build a whole new ship with this stuff," Kaylee commented.

"You could."

"Having fun?" Zoë asked from the doorway.

"Loads," Allan grinned.

"There's a wave for you baby. It's Durin."

"I'll be right there. You all set Kaylee?"

"Sure thing," the mechanic replied, "Just got a bit o' readin to do," She finished, hefting a small stack of manuals for the machinery in the shop.

"Don't strain yourself lifting those Mei-mei," Allan chuckled as he headed back to Serenity, following his wife.

"I got it," Kaylee beamed.

Catching back up to Zoë, Allan asked, "Any idea whats up?"

"Didn't say exactly. Said he needed you to talk with someone."

"Okay," Allan replied as he took Zoë's hand in his as they made their way back into Serenity.

Upon reaching the bridge, Allan connected the cortex.

"Hey, Durin,"

"Allan. How are you, my friend?"

"I'm good. Tired, but good."

"Tired?"

"We're in the middle of building the houses."

"Actually wielding a hammer?"

"Among other things."

Looking to the other person on the screen, Durin Haymer smiled, "How are you, Zoë?"

"Good," Zoë replied.

"I'm glad. Anyways, to business. Allan I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"A business contact of mine. Well, he wants to possibly sell his manufacturing concern to Blue Sun. I can't get away and he would like a face to face."

"I'm kind of busy, Durin," Allan replied, "I'm not really sure if I can leave Boros at the moment."

"You won't have to. His place of business is on Boros. Capital City to be precise."

"What does this company make?"

"High tech electronics. I'm afraid it's all a bit out of my league."

"I guess I can speak to him. I can take the shuttle, be back in time for lunch so to speak."

"Excellent. I'll wave him and let you know you are available. I'll wave you in the morning with the details."

"Good enough, Talk to you later, Durin."

"Good day, Allan."

Turning away from the screen, Allan noticed Zoë was giving him an odd look

"Something wrong hon?"

"Kinda unusual, ain't it?"

"Not really."

Zoë nodded, not even pretending to know the ins and outs of big business. Instead she kissed her husband.

"That was nice," Allan said after Zoë pulled away.

"It was."

"Wanna see if we can make someone a winner in the pregnancy pool?"

"What do you have in mind?" Zoë purred.

"Found a nice spot along the creek about a half mile away. Secluded, romantic..."

"And a good spot for skinny dippin?" Zoë asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"A perfect spot," Allan agreed.

"I heard once, doing it outside tends to make a girl."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Allan grinned.

"I'll get a couple of towels."

"Good idea."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows three months after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Here we go. A whole new Allanverse story arc. It won't be as long as some of my other stories (I hope) this takes place several months after Big Blue. To figure out who and what's what I suggest reading at least that first. However it's best to start with Out To the Black to learn who all my OC's are.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Two

-

Allan awoke early. Capital City was fifteen hundred miles and two time zones East of New Edmonton, set along the coastal mountains of the Northern Ocean.

Allan chuckled to himself. The original terraformers didn't have much of an imagination two hundred odd years ago when they did their magic on Boros. The names for the major geographic features of the planet were sorely lacking. Sipping his coffee while gazing out the bridge windows at the view of the Boros countryside, Allan felt a pair of arms encircle his neck.

"Mornin, baby," Allan said quietly.

"Mornin, yourself," Zoë replied before kissing her husband on the top of his head.

Reveling in each others presence, the couple stood in silence for a few moment before Zoë spoke again.

"You'll be careful today... Dong-ma?"

"Of course," Allan replied, turning in the seat to face Zoë, "Is there something wrong, Ai-ren?"

Zoë smiled. At least her husband was picking up some of the better Chinese phrases.

"Just got a feelin."

"I'll have my gun," Allan replied, "And my beacon."

"Okay," Zoë smiled in reply, "Good thing you gotta head out soon. You look so suai in that suit, I'm inclined ta' rip it offa you."

"You can do that when I get back this afternoon."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan smoothly landed the shuttle at the executive section of the sprawling port complex. After shutting the craft down, he pulled on his suit jacket, picked up the case that held his new portable computer and exited the shuttle.

Outside, the small shuttle was getting some disparaging looks from the ground crew. They were more used to the more luxurious executive shuttles and small transports more fitting to the wealthy than an old Firefly's cargo shuttle.

"Good morning, Sir," said the lead ground crewman in greeting.

"Morning," Allan replied, "I'd like the fuel topped off and if you could, please clean the windshield. Picked up a few bugs on the approach."

The tech gave Allan a once over. Noting the very expensive tailored suit and nicely made briefcase, "Of course, Sir."

Allan slipped the man a twenty credit tip, elicitating a marked increase in the techs demeanor, "I'll be back in about four hours at the outside. I should have a ground car waiting for me."

"Your name, Sir?"

"Bryant."

The man's eyes went wide, "Yes, Sir! Your car is waiting just outside the gate, you can pick up the key card at the reception desk. May I carry your luggage?"

"I've got it, thanks," Allan chuckled as he headed for the small terminal building a few dozen yards away.

Upon entering, A very attractive young woman greeted him. She had dark hair and looked a bit Italian to Allan. She was young, maybe twenty or so, "Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning. My name is Allan Bryant. I believe you have a ground car for me?"

"Right this way, Sir," the young woman said as she led Allan outside to the small parking lot.

Allan pressed a small button on the card and heard the beep as the vehicle unlocked and began powering up.

"Have you ever been to Capital City before, Mr. Bryant?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm in the process of building a home in New Edmonton."

"That's lovely area. I have relatives there. My mother's uncle is the Sheriff."

Allan chuckled, "It's small 'Verse I guess. I know Jacob Buford quite well. I bought the property where I'm building from him."

"Indeed, a small 'Verse."

"What's your name? I'll mention I met you next time I bump into him."

"Marion Vorrasi."

"Nice to meet you, Marion."

"The same Mr. Bryant. The car's navigation system is voice activated, tell it your destination and it will guide you right to it."

"Thank you," Allan smiled as he opened the door and seated himself into the comfortable leather seat. With a small wave to Marion, Allan pulled out of the parking lot, headed for the restaurant where he was to meet his contact.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan arrived outside the restaurant about five minutes early. Parking his rented car, he casually strolled to the entrance.

Inside it wasn't a bad place. The ambiance was more middle class than upscale but Allan had to admit, he preferred this type of restaurant. The hostess brought Allan to a table near the rear of the establishment. Durin had told Allan the evening before that a Mr. Winslow would be meeting him at noon. It was five after and no one had shown yet.

Allan nursed a glass of iced tea while he waited. If no one showed in the next fifteen minutes, Allan decided he would just order lunch and then head for home. Flying back a bit lower and slower than the suborbital hop he took on the trip to Capital City.

Just before his deadline, A man entered the restaurant and began looking around. The man's eyes fell on Allan and narrowed a bit. Then with a firm smile, the man approached.

"Mr. Bryant?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Smith. I work for Mr. Winslow."

Allan looked at the man. Despite the expensive suit, something about him screamed muscle.

"Where is Mr. Winslow?" Allan asked.

"He suddenly took ill. However he left instructions for me to escort you to Winslow Electronics and conduct a tour."

"I see," Allan replied, "Would you mind if I ordered lunch? I'm afraid I skipped breakfast this morning."

Allan's reply was the all to familiar click of the safety on a pistol being disengaged.

"That wouldn't advisable Mr. Bryant. And keep your hands where I can see them."

Outwardly, Allan was cool as ice. Inside he was furious. He had gotten complacent over the last few months. He didn't even have his own gun where he could get to it easily.

"Well, you seem to have the winning hand here. What's next?"

"You will stand up, leave money on the table for your drink and we will both walk outside to my car."

"All right," Allan said quietly as he rose to his feet. Slowly, he removed his wallet and left a ten on the table. More than enough for his drink and a significant enough tip to make him stand out in the waiters memory. Simultaneously, Allan tapped his wedding band against the edge of the table.

This was the first step in activating his emergency beacon.

Allan made a show of looking at his watch for a moment. This also hid the discrete twist he gave to the ring on his finger. Step two.

"Lets go," Mr. Smith snarled quietly.

"After you..."

"Not likely."

With a frown, Allan nodded and headed for the door, Smith at his back. Any hopes of making a break for it were dashed as five men met them outside. One quickly found Allan's Glock 9mm in it's holster at the small of his back. With a shove, Allan found himself in the back seat of a large ground car.

_'This ain't good,' _he thought to himself.

"I take it, you gentlemen don't work for Mr. Winslow."

"Correct Mr. Bryant," Smith replied as the car pulled away from the curb, "We work for someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Adeli Niska and he would like a few words with you."

"Let's be off then," Allan said flippantly. Inside a white hot jolt of fear ran through him.

Zoë and Mal had told him all about Niska.

Before he could say anything else, the prick and hiss of a hypo spray on his neck rendered Allan speechless.

As his awareness dimmed, he screamed two words in his mind with as much power as he could.

River and Niska.

When Allan slumped unconscious in the back seat, two things happened. First, the nearly microscopic circuitry embedded in his wedding band sensed the drop in his vital signs. This was the final trigger to fire the beacon built into his ring.

Second, a signal was sent out over the cortex. This signal lasted only a millisecond but contained Allan's current position. It would repeat this signal, updating it's position with data from the navsat system every thirty minutes for a week until the tiny power cell exhausted itself.

The signal was addressed to two places. Serenity's cortex address and the private cortex address belonging to one Captain Ora 'Oso' Tangaroa.

XXXXXXXXXX

River and Jayne were sitting in the common area, looking over a furniture catalog, trying to decide what pieces they wanted for their new home.

River suddenly stiffened as her eyes went wide.

"What is it baby girl?" Jayne asked.

River shook her head once as if to clear it and jumped to her feet. At the same time an alarm sounded from the internal com system.

"Allan's in trouble!" River yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted for the bridge. Jayne on her heels.

Zoë was standing outside Serenity at the foot of the ramp when she heard the whooping alarm sound from the speakers.

When she heard the alarm. Zoë felt a stab of fear. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Mal came running from where the construction crews were working on his new horse barn.

"Zoë! Is that..."

Snapping out of her momentary trance, Zoë replied, "Allan's emergency signal."

"Wu-de-tyen-ah," Mal swore, "Everyone on board?"

"No. 'Lisha and Reggie were out somewhere, Sir."

"You okay, Zoë?"

"What do you think?" Zoë snapped.

"Easy, Zoë." Mal said, trying to calm his first mate, "Might be nothin. Head on up to the bridge and make sure we're ready to fly. I'll round up Reggie and your Mei-mei."

"Understood, Sir," Zoë said simply as she turned on her heel and strode towards the front of the ship.

Zoë entered the bridge to find River powering up systems with Inara's assistance. Despite her pregnancy, Inara was the third best pilot in the crew after River and Allan.

"Report." Zoë said tersely.

"Kaylee is in the engine room, Jayne and Simon are with her. We'll be ready to lift as soon as the Captain, Alisha and Reggie are back aboard."

Zoë nodded. She looked over River's shoulder at the data transmitted by Allan's beacon.

The pilot noticed her friends gaze and turned in her chair.

"Zoë?"

"What?"

"I felt Allan yell for help in my mind. The images are all jumbled but... he was outnumbered..."

"Is he alive?" Zoë asked quietly, virtually no emotion in her voice.

"I... I think so. But... there's something else."

"What is it River?" Zoë asked, trying to remain calm.

"A name. The name of the man who wanted Allan."

"What name?"

"Niska."

Upon hearing that word, Zoë's legs turned to water. River shot out of her seat, grabbing Zoë to keep her from collapsing. Quickly, the psychic steered the first mate to the navigators chair.

Inara gasped when she heard Niska's name. She tried to rise so she could comfort her friend but Zoë waved her to stay put.

"Everyone's on!" came Mal's voice over the com.

"Get us in the air, River," Zoë ordered, her voice raspy with emotion.

River nodded and jumped back into the pilot's seat. Moments later Serenity was off the ground and supersonic, heading for Capital City, a trail of broken windows left in the Firefly's wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marion Vorrasi was bored. As a former Alliance soldier, mustered out due to an injury, working the reception desk at the spaceport's executive landing area wasn't the life of adventure she had planned on.

Joining up at seventeen, she made corporal by her eighteenth birthday and sargent in the special forces by the time she was twenty. Injured in a training exercise, Marion spent her twenty-first birthday in a hospital recovering. Found medically unfit for further service, she was discharged with a measly five hundred credit a month medical pension and a ticket home to Boros.

Now twenty-three, Her current job didn't provide a life of adventure but at least it paid the bills.

Movement outside the window caught her eye. A large ground car had pulled up to a fairly new Cumberland class ultra long range shuttle. Her curiosity peaked, Marion witnessed six men exit the vehicle.

Two seemed to be carrying something heavy between them. To Marion's trained eye, it looked like a body.

A moment later, one of the men moved the ground car away from the pad. Five minutes later, the sleek ship took off and headed for the black.

Marion debated weather she should call someone. She got off shift in forty five minutes and all she really wanted to do was go home to her small apartment and take a long hot bath. She did however write down the ships registration and flight plan information.

Fifteen minutes later, a message from the control tower informed her that there was a Firefly coming in to her section of the port.

That in itself was fairly unusual. Fireflys were transports and usually landed at the freight pads, nearly half a mile away across the sprawling port complex. Maybe some rich playboy converted one into a yacht. It wasn't totally unheard of.

The Firefly in question made a fast and steep approach. Someone was in a hurry, Marion thought.

Flaring at the last moment, the ship gently touched down. The engines had hardly tucked under the wings when the ramp opened and a relatively new Hoverworks hover truck roared down the ramp, heading for the port exit. Blowing through the fifteen mile per hour ramp speed limit by a factor of at least four.

Marion grabbed her data pad and headed for the ramp area. The captain of that Firefly was going to catch an earful.

Striding across the concrete, Marion reached the bottom of the Firefly's ramp.

"Can I help you?" Asked a young black woman with long hair, pulled into a pony tail.

"Are you the captain?" Marion asked.

"Nope, just the cook," Alisha said, "Captain just left."

"Never seen a ship's cook carrying hardware like that," Marion commented, noting the pistol riding on Alisha's hip.

"Well, this is a special crew. Like I said, can I help you?"

"The ramp speed limit is fifteen miles an hour. The truck that left this ship was doing sixty at least. If you ever want to use this port again..."

"It was an emergency," Said a new voice. Marion thought that it sounded familiar.

"I don't care what kind of emergency you had. The rules clearly state..."

"You always did go by the book, Marion," Said the new voice again.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the voice clicked in Marion's mind when a head of shocking red hair came into view. Her jaw dropped.

"You going to just stand there and catch flies, Sargent?"

"Maj... Major Michaels?"

"That's what my retirement papers say."

"Bao-bei... who is this woman?" Alisha asked.

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners?"

"Retired, just like you," Alisha said under her breath, just loud enough for Marion to hear.

"Alisha Alleyne this is Marion Vorrasi. Marion was one of my platoon sargents back before I transferred to Executive Protection. If she hadn't gotten hurt, I would have brought her with me like I did Oso."

"Pleased to meet you," Alisha said icily.

"Don't worry 'Lisha. No need to get jealous. I'm not Marion's type... you on the other hand..."

"Huh?" Alisha grunted.

"I'm sly," Marion said, smiling.

"Oh."

Trying not to smirk, Marion turned to her old boss, "What's the emergency, Major?"

"We think Alisha's Brother-in-law was just kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes, he flew in earlier today in that shuttle over there," Reggie finished, pointing across the ramp to where Serenity's port shuttle sat.

"Rutting hell! Is your Brother-in-law Allan Bryant?"

Alisha just nodded.

"Come on, I think I may have something for you."

"Stay here Alisha. I'll be right back," Reggie said.

"Make it quick."

Reggie and Marion hurried across the ramp towards the office. Marion looked over at Reggie.

"Retired huh? I thought you were a lifer."

"Got hurt, got retired."

"Harrumph. Seems like theres a lot of that going around."

"Well I got it a bit worse than losing a foot like you did."

"What?"

Reggie held up his right hand, "This ain't original equipment."

"Holy... the whole thing?"

"Just below my shoulder."

"What happened?"

"Sniper with a seven mega-joule laser. Blew it right off."

"Son of a bitch, Maj. That sure one ups that grenade that got dropped on my foot."

Reggie nodded, "What did you have for information?"

"About twenty minutes before you guys showed up, a Cumberland Class long range shuttle took off. I didn't think all that much about it, but a pair of fellas were carrying something that looked like a body."

Marion reached over her desk and pulled a sheet of paper off the pad, "This is the ships registry, pulse beacon code and filed destination."

"Marion, if I didn't know you liked girls, I'd kiss you."

"I'll settle for planting one on your girlfriend. She's pretty hot."

Reggie just stared at his former sargent.

"I'm kidding, Maj... well about the kissing part. You lucky dog you."

"Thanks, Marion."

"You need a hand? No pun intended."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'm off shift in five minutes and I have the next five days off. It's a two day hard burn to Ezra from here, if we make it quick, I won't have to call in sick on Monday."

"Go get your gear. I'll convince the Captain. I think we're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"Thanks, Maj."

"Thank you, Sargent."

TBC

AN 2: I know, I introduced Marion and then killed her off in Heritage. But I like her character so this is some back story on how she and Allan met.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Three

-

After a quick com call from Reggie, Mal, Jayne, River and Zoë returned to Serenity. While they had been gone looking for Allan around the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Winslow, another hit came in from Allan's beacon. It was off world and moving fast.

Ground crews had refueled Serenity and Inara had re-docked the detached shuttle while Mal and the others had been gone.

"Let's get in the air, Albatross," the Captain ordered as he exited the hover truck as soon as it stopped in the cargo bay.

"Mal... we need to wait a few minutes," Reggie said as he began to help Jayne secure the truck for storage.

"For what?" Mal snapped. Zoë just glared at the former Fed.

"Got an extra gun hand on the way."

"What? Who in the hell do you think you are? You ain't no Alliance officer no more, Reggie. You're not even officially crew!" Mal snapped, "You ain't got no say in who comes on this boat!"

Despite her own anger and fear over Allan, Zoë, as ever, was the calm voice of reason, "Who are we waiting on?"

"Sargent from my time in special forces. One of the best damn shot's I've ever seen and a cool head in a crisis. Got retired like I did after getting hurt."

"Another gorram purple belly," Mal snarled.

"That's right! Just like me. Just like Oso," Reggie snapped back, "We're welcome on this boat, why not Sgt. Vorrasi?"

"Because... I'm the Captain!"

"I've no doubt of that... Captain. But remember this. Because of Sgt. Vorrasi, we know where to look for Allan and what ship is carrying him."

"Huh?" Mal sputtered.

"How did this Sgt. Vorrasi get this information?" Zoë asked.

"Because I work in the office over yonder," said a woman's voice.

The whole group turned as a unit to look at the newcomer. Standing at the bottom of the ramp stood Marion Vorrasi. She had changed out of the business suit she wore to the office into black cargo pants and boots topped off with a maroon tank top. Her bare arms were well muscled yet feminine. Marion's olive skin tone hinted at her Mediterranean heritage. A large duffel sat at her feet and a pistol sat low in a holster on the woman's right hip. Slung over Marion's shoulder was a Callahan assault rifle. Jayne couldn't help but gawk at the newcomer until River smacked his arm.

Laying the rifle on top of her bag, Marion approached Zoë with her hand outstretched, "I'd like to help you get your husband back, Mrs Bryant. He seemed like a good man when I met him this morning... besides, If I didn't offer to help out, Uncle Jacob would tan my hide."

"Shen-me?" Zoë questioned, ignoring the young woman's outstretched hand.

"Jacob Buford is my Momma's Uncle."

Even Mal's jaw dropped at that statement.

"Marion was the best NCO I had working for me in Special Forces," Reggie said quietly, "If not for her getting a foot blown off by a grenade, she would have been working for me on Londonium at Executive Protection. If she had been, she would have been neck deep in this whole mess anyway."

"Reggie makes a valid point, Captain," River said quietly.

Mal stood staring at the young woman who looked to be no older than River and, reminded him, not just a little, of a Zoë at that age. After a moment's consideration, he made up his mind, "Fine. Get your gear. Albatross get us in the air."

"Xei-xei, Captain," Marion said as she hefted her rifle and bag.

Reggie handed Marion's information about the ship carrying Allan to River before the pilot ran for the bridge.

As Jayne closed the ramp, Zoë stood, arms across her chest, glaring at the newcomer.

"Y'all Jacob's grand niece huh?" she finally said as the ship lurched slightly during River's take off.

"Yep."

"How come you were a purple belly?"

"Military is in the blood. Independents were long gone by the time I was old enough to sign up. Only Army in town."

Zoë snorted, "How old?"

"Twenty three."

"I meant when you signed up."

"Oh. Seventeen."

A slight smile curled the corners of Zoë's mouth. She had done the same thing at the same age.

"You need to know a few things around here. Captain's word is law and I'm his long arm. Crew may back talk him some but they've earned that right. I'll make one thing perfectly clear right now. If you keep me from getting my husband back... I will kill you. Dong-ma?"

"Crystal, Ma'am."

"Good enough," Zoë replied, "I'll see you to one of the dorms. Then I have work to do. Stay out of the bay, engine room and the bridge unless invited. Dinners at seven. Till then, store your gear and take it easy. I 'spect someone will come by to chat."

"Lead the way, Ma'am."

"My name is Zoë."

"Call me Marion."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë walked into the galley almost in a daze. She had been able to focus for a while but the strain was telling on her.

When she was younger, it was easy to hide her emotions. Become a hard ass bitch. It kept her sane after the Valley. Kept her alive for the first few years she and Mal worked the black.

Wash had opened her heart-a heart that was shattered when he died. Zoë had just put the pieces back together when she met Allan. Now it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"Sissy?"

Zoë nearly jumped out of her skin. She must have been really upset to let her sister sneak up on her.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Shiny."

"I know you better than that."

Zoë tried to reply but instead she began to sob. Alisha pulled her sister into a hug and steered Zoë into one of the chairs in the lounge. They sat together like that for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marion put away the few items she had brought with her. She remembered the rumors she had heard when she was on the teams. Adeli Niska was a mean customer. Always seemed to avoid the law. A gangster in the true meaning of the word. A target like that was why she joined up. Men like that made her skin crawl.

A quiet knock on the door brought Marion back to the present, "Cheeng-jeen."

"I thought I heard we had a new face 'round here. I'm Kaylee, ship's mechanic."

"I'm Marion. And you girl, look about ready to pop."

"Almost. Nother few weeks," Kaylee giggled, "So, you were in th' Army with Reggie?"

"For a while. Got hurt and got discharged."

"Hope it weren't nothin important."

"Just my right foot. Butter fingered lieutenant dropped a live grenade on it."

"Ouch."

"I said that and a few other words best not repeated."

"I imagine. Gotta admit, you're pretty nice fer a purple belly."

"Thanks... I think. Although I've been a civilian for near on two years."

"Zoë still calls Reggie a purple belly and he's nearly her Brother-in-law the way he an 'Lisha go on around here."

"I met her. The Major is a lucky man."

"Yep, he is."

"Any other women on board?"

"There's River, she's our pilot and m' Sister-in-law. And Inara, she's the Captain's wife."

"Everyone got someone on this boat?"

"Sure do. That means hands off the fellas."

Marion chuckled, "Ain't the fellas I wouldn't mind getting my hands on."

Kaylee looked shocked for a moment then giggled, "Like the girls, huh?"

"Might say that."

"Too bad 'Nara's hitched and as pregnant as me. She used to be a Companion."

"A Companion... on this ship?"

"Nara used to rent on o' the shuttles. I think she fell for the Captain right off. He was the same way. 'Stead, they fought like wildcats for goin on three years. Then one day, River locked the pair o' them in the supply closet and told em' she wouldn't let them out until they kissed. Well after about an hour o' yellin, it got real quiet for a while. Then it it got kinda noisy, iffin you catch my drift."

Marion giggled, "Tell me more about the crew."

Kaylee entered the room and sat on the bed next to Marion, "Well lets see. My husband Simon is our doctor. Jayne... He's a fella, by the way... started off as our merc but now the captain calls him our security specialist. He's married to River so he's my Brother-in-law too."

"All one big family," Marion commented.

"Yep, we are. Been through a bunch together too."

"Mr. Bryant, the one we're going after. Is he the same one who just took over Blue Sun a few months back?"

"The same," Kaylee replied.

"How did a bigwig like that end up married to a Browncoat?"

"We rescued Allan in space bout a year and a half back. Stayed with the crew and he an Zoë fell in love. We was the one's who helped him get Blue Sun back."

"Get it back?"

Kaylee looked apprehensive for a minute but then smiled, "Well Allan's kinda special. See he was born bout four hundred and fifty years ago back on Earth that was."

"Shumma?"

"Allan founded Blue Sun on Earth-that-was. Built his own ship ta' chase after the Exodus ships. Course it didn't go smooth and his ship hit a meteor or some such. Never got going as fast as it was supposed to. Instead o' bein in cryo for a hundred years, ended up bein four hundred."

"That's... quite a story."

"And it's all true," said Reggie from the door.

Marion smiled, "Hey, Maj."

"Better start calling me Reggie, Marion."

"Might be hard."

"You can do it. Kaylee? Mal wants everyone in the galley in twenty minutes for a planning session. You too, Marion."

"We'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat in the co-pilots seat. Staring at the blank cortex screen.

"The wave won't make itself," River said quietly from her own seat.

"I know that Albatross. It's just..."

"You are reluctant to call for help."

"You peekin?"

"Can't help it, My walls are down so I can listen for Allan."

Mal nodded and sighed. He typed in a cortex address that two years ago would have been suicidal to call. Now it was one of Allan's best hopes for survival.

"Prime Minister's Office," Said the woman on the screen.

"This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds. I need to speak with the PM."

"The Prime Minister is very busy, Captain. By the way, how did you get this address?"

"Mr. Farnsworth gave it to me personally. Would you please connect me? This is a bit of an emergency."

"Like I said the PM is very..."

"Look... Allan Bryant has been kidnapped by a very bad man by the name of Adeli Niska," Mal snapped, cutting the woman off, "And if Allan is going to live. We're gonna need some high powered help."

"I'll connect you immediately, Captain Reynolds."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the crew gathered in the galley. Marion found a seat near Reggie. The big man, Jayne looked at her suspiciously.

Mal entered the room, River a few steps behind. Zoë sat in her usual place, her arm draped across the back of Allan's chair. An untouched coffee mug in front of the first mate. Mal paused and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and squeezed slightly. Zoë didn't react but Mal felt the muscles in her shoulders relax a bit.

"Any word, Capn'?" Kaylee asked.

"Still getting a hit every half hour, Lil' Kaylee. Ships got about a two hour head start on us."

"We gonna hit em' in the black?" Jayne asked.

River shook her head. "The Cumberland class is five percent faster than we are, even at full burn. By the time we reach Ezra, the kidnappers will have arrived six hours prior."

Jayne swore under his breath.

Mal spoke again, "I called the Prime Minister. Alliance is sending a destroyer with a hostage rescue team. They'll arrive two hours after we do. Oso is in charge."

"Lot can happen ta' Gramps in them eight hours." Jayne said.

"I know. Doc? How's Allan's health? Can he stand up to what me and Wash went through last time?"

"For a while," Simon replied, glancing at Zoë. "He's older and if Niska uses electricity like last time... I'm worried about his heart. It's been less than a year since Allan had a major cardiac event."

"What I was worryin on m'self," Mal admitted. Throughout the exchange, Zoë sat stone faced.

"Why has Niska done this?" Inara asked.

"Revenge... and a trap," Zoë said so quietly that her voice was nearly lost.

"What's that, Zoë?" Mal asked.

"Allan's bait. Niska wants us. Needs to fix his reputation. No one crosses Niska and lives."

"We did," Kaylee pointed out.

"Barely," Mal replied, tugging absently at his reattached ear.

"He's going to be expecting us." Jayne said, "Don't bode well and we got two pregnant women on the ship."

"That's why Kaylee and Inara are gonna break off in the shuttle and head down to Ezra while this is decided."

"Mal..." Inara began.

"No argument, Bao-bei. I ain't gonna risk you or our son. Same goes for Kaylee and her youngin. Alisha, you too."

"I ain't pregnant," Alisha snapped.

"No, but while you can shoot, this is gonna be a bad one. I need you to guard 'Nara an Kaylee."

"But..."

"Why are you arguin what's already been decided?"

"Fine."

"What about her?" Jayne asked, indicating Marion.

"You're more than welcome to go with Inara. You signed up on this blind, not knowin what you were heading for."

Marion looked around the table and the faces looking back at her. Forcing a small smile she spoke.

"I appreciate the offer. But I think I'll stay and help."

"I reckon that's your choice. Reggie?"

"I lost an arm protecting Allan. I'd do it again."

"Guess it's decided then. Alisha, best you be getting started on dinner. After we eat, Reggie, Zoë and me are gonna start workin on a plan."

"Best be includin River in that plannin session, Mal," Jayne said, "Less likely to have it get all humped up."

"Everyone's makin a fuss..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You sure this will work?"

"Of course, Captain," River smiled, "You, Jayne, Zoë and Reggie are the diversion while Marion and I attack the flank."

"I ain't real comfortable with your part in this. Jumpin ship that far out..."

"It's simple math, Mal," River replied, using the Captain's name. "I could do equations like this when I was five."

"Still..."

"And we will both have maneuvering units on our suits."

"Fine," Mal grumped.

"And we won't have to come in un-powered this time. The jammer Allan had installed during the refit will blind their sensors so that even you can dock Serenity," River added.

"Are you disparigin my pilotin skills there Albatross?"

"No... you are just not as good as I or Allan are."

"I'll give you that point..."

"If the jammer will blind their sensors, why not have Inara drop the girls off with the shuttle on the way?" Reggie asked.

"The shuttle does not have the proper airlock for an EVA," River replied.

"But what if you and Marion ride outside in your suits. It would get you closer to the Skyplex. Give a bit better safety margin."

River considered the suggestion for a moment and then smiled, "That would work. And it would allow Inara to help in her own way. She isn't happy about being on the sidelines."

"Tell me about it," Mal muttered.

River giggled.

"One more thing," Zoë said suddenly. She had been quiet throughout the entire planning session, "Niska's mine."

"Goes without sayin, Zoë." Mal replied.

"It's a good plan," Zoë stated

"What's the Doc's job in all this?" Mal asked.

"Ge-ge will protect the ship."

"How's he gonna do that?" Jayne asked his wife.

"He will need to borrow Vera."

"No!"

"Please..." River whined.

"No ruttin way."

"No sex for a month."

"I can go that long."

"Two months."

"I... gorammit Riv. You sure know how to hurt a fella. Fine, Doc can use Vera," Jayne acquiesced.

River replied by kissing her husband.

"River, put Jayne down, you don't know where he's been," Zoë said suddenly. A slight grin on her face.

"Oh, yes I do," River replied. Then she knew that Zoë would be okay.

"Huh?" Mal grunted.

"Let's go get my husband," Zoë said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Warning for some four letter words... Swearing if you will.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Four

-

Allan's awareness returned slowly. First was his hearing. Somewhere near him someone was gasping for breath while the sounds of leather on flesh thudded into his ears. A short cry of pain brought Allan more awake.

Next his sense of smell returned. His nostrils were filled with the sickening odors given off when a human loses control of their bodily functions combined with the coppery metallic smell of fresh blood. Allan knew that smell all to well from his days as a Paramedic.

He tried to move but every muscle in his body screamed in pain. A groan escaped Allan's lips.

"Sir? I think he is coming around." said a distant voice.

"Release his hands. We do not want him to choke when he vomits from the drug, yes?" said a second voice, thick with an Eastern European accent.

"Yes, Sir."

Allan felt rough hands undo the restraints holing his wrists. Snapping his eyes open and despite the pain, Allan's right hand shot out, connecting with the swarthy man standing over him.

Allan felt a satisfying crunch as the man's nose was shattered by the heel of his hand.

He wasn't a brown belt in Tai-Kwon-Do for nothing.

Allan's own body conspired against him. Suddenly his stomach decided that it needed to empty itself, bringing up what felt like most of his internal organs at the same time.

When he stopped retching, Allan realized that he was as naked as the day he came crying, his legs restrained to a hard metal table. The first coherent thought that went through his mind was _'Oh shit!'_

"Ahh, Mr. Bryant, you are awake." said the European voice.

"Wish I wasn't," tumbled from his lips almost unbidden in reply.

"Yes, yes. That is the usual reaction from my guests."

Allan cracked his eyes open again and glanced around the room. Bare metal walls covered in blood spatters and various implements of pain and torture covered the walls. In the center stood a rack like structure. Strapped to it was a young woman, naked, bloodied and battered. She appeared unconscious.

Next, his eyes fell on the writhing form of the man who had unstrapped Allan's hands. He was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. Allan allowed himself a slight smile of satisfaction.

Next his eyes alighted on a tall man dressed in an expensive gray suit. Hard cold eyes peered out from behind wire rimmed glasses. The man looked about sixty-five or seventy years old. He was standing with a slight smile on his face and hands clasped behind his back.

Allan reached for the restraints on his feet but was stopped by the click and whine of weapons being cocked behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Bryant," the old man said.

"Probably a good idea for the moment," Allan rasped, his voice still rough.

Surprisingly, the old man handed Allan a glass of water. "This will help your throat. I need your voice working when we have our... chat. Yes?"

Allan gulped the water while keeping an eye on the old man.

"Oh, forgive me, I know your name but you do not know mine. I am Adeli Niska."

_'Fuck!' _Allan thought in his head.

Drawing on his somewhat quirky sense of humor, Allan looked around the room again, noting points of access and other details, "Nice place, Adeli. High tech meets Spanish Inquisition... well done."

Niska laughed, "Ah, a sense of humor when faced with peril. I like that in a man. Much like your friend Captain Reynolds."

"Captain who?"

"Come now, Mr. Bryant. Captain Reynolds is why you are here. He and his first mate... Oh, she would be your wife now, wouldn't she, yes? They sullied my reputation several years ago. I intend to repair my... reputation... You are like the candle to the moth."

Allan's eyes burned with fury. This son of a bitch would get his hands on Zoe over his dead body. Trying to focus on the here and now, Allan looked over that the helpless woman bleeding a few feet away.

"What did she do?" Allan asked.

"She was a Companion who displeased me."

"Guild might take a dim view of her treatment."

"They think she is dead. Killed in a shuttle crash."

"I see," Allan said, "So, what's the next step?"

"Have you ever read the works of Shan-Yu?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everybody, this is the deal," Ora 'Oso' Tangaroa said to the troops assembled in the briefing room aboard the Destroyer, IAV Hong Kong.

"The man were are rescuing is the President and CEO of Blue Sun," Oso continued. A capture of Allan popped up on the screen behind the big man, "Allan Bryant is a friend of the Prime Minster and a very good personal friend of mine."

The men and women in the room nodded.

Oso continued his briefing, "Also on the good guy list. Captain Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the Firefly that's going to be hitting the skyplex first," Mal's picture popped up on the screen.

"Zoe Bryant, Allan's wife. She and Captain Reynolds were Browncoats. Politics aside. They fought at Serenity Valley and are superb soldiers."

"Gorram Browncoats," muttered one of the Marines who would be backing up Oso's Hostage Rescue Team.

"What was that, Gunny?"

"Nothing, Captain."

"That's what I thought," Oso growled, "Moving on. Next on the good guys list, River Tam, Simon Tam, Jayne Cobb and most of you all know Reggie Michaels."

The crew's captures appeared on the screen as Oso said their names.

"These people are as important as Mr. Bryant. You see one of them in trouble, you help... Dong-ma?"

"Yes, Sir!" chorused throughout the room.

"One more addition to the good guy list. Marion Vorrasi. Used to be with the 4th SOG working for me and Major Michaels."

"On to the bad guys..." Oso continued as a new face came up on the screen, "Adeli Niska. Gangster, sadist and all around bad apple. If you can, take him alive. If not... full of holes works for me."

A murmur of agreement went around the room.

"From what we can gather, Niska has approximately sixty men who are his enforcers. Some are well trained mercs, most are just hired thugs who barely know what end of a gun to hold. They are not soldiers. They spray lead. You will take them out with your training. There are also around one hundred support staff on board the skyplex. Some know how to use a gun, some don't. If in doubt... shoot em'."

"Weapons and gear check in one hour. We hit the skyplex in two. This is what they pay us for... let's do it people!"

"Hoo-Rah!" chorused the troops.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We good, 'Tross?" Mal asked his pilot.

"Autopilot is set. Jammer is active. ETA forty-five minutes, twenty seconds."

Mal patted the young woman on the shoulder, "Best be getting suited up."

"Yes, Sir," River replied as she turned to exit the bridge.

"River?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You be careful... hear?"

"I will, Captain Ba-ba.," River replied as she kissed Mal on the cheek.

"You don't have to call me that anymore you know."

"I'm blessed to have two Father's and an Uncle who is in trouble."

"Well, let's be getting your Da-shu back then."

River ran from the bridge heading for the cargo bay.

She found Zoe assisting Marion into Zoe's own EVA suit. Jayne stood by with the suit River wore whenever she went EVA.

River kicked off her boots and began sliding into the suit., bunching the skirt of her dress around her waist.

"I ain't likin this," Jayne mumbled.

"This is the only way, Zang-fu." River replied.

"It's plum crazy, floatin through the black near on two hundred miles..."

"Remember who you're talking to," River grinned just before kissing Jayne.

"Just you come back to me, Baby Girl."

"Can't get rid of me so easily."

"They always like this?" Marion asked Zoe.

"Nah, sometimes they're worse."

River turned and stuck her tongue out at Zoë, who despite her worry about Allan actually chuckled.

"Are you ready, Marion?" River asked the other woman.

"As I'll ever be," She replied as Zoe assisted her in strapping on the small maneuvering backpack, "I ain't done anything like this since basic."

River smiled. The more that she hung out with the crew, the more Marion's Boros accent she worked so hard to get rid of reared it's head.

"Let's go, then," River said as she hefted the bag that held weapons and body armor. They wouldn't be able to fight effectively in the space suits.

The two women stood below the upper airlock. Marion clicked a tether between her and River's suits. Clumsily, the pair climbed the ladder into the lock.

A few moments later, River and Marion emerged and began walking across the upper hull of Serenity. Simultaneously, Inara extended the launch cradle holding her shuttle to the ship.

River hopped on top of the small craft and crawled across the hull until she was peering through the shuttle's windshield. She waved at Inara inside.

"River, can you hear me?" came Inara's scratchy voice over the suit radio.

"I can, Inara."

"Me, too," Replied Marion.

"Launching in five, four, three, two..."

With a bump, the shuttle detached from Serenity. River and Marion had attached tethers to hold them to the craft since it's weaker artificial gravity field wouldn't keep them attached to the hull.

Engaging the engines, the shuttle pulled away, following the precise course, River had programmed into the nav system.

Back on Serenity, Zoe and Jayne finished stacking the crates that would help protect Simon from gunfire.

"Simon," Zoe said to the doctor, "Stay hid and behind the barricade. Shoot only if you have to. Use the rifle first, Vera is a last resort."

"I understand."

"If it gets too hot, retreat to the bridge and lock the door. Hang tight until the purple bellies show up."

"Okay."

"And if you lose Vera... Brother-in-law or not, I'll hurt you," Jayne snarled.

Simon's response was a glare.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan had never in his life been in so much pain.

Niska was thorough, he had to admit. Starting slowly and then ramping up the pain level.

The gangster had started by breaking two of the fingers on Allan's left hand. Then the thug who's nose Allan had broken, had pounded on him for a while.

Allan knew he had a couple of loose teeth, a cracked or broken rib or two, the beginnings of an impressive shiner and numerous cuts from the flogger Niska's man had used on him.

Allan had been left alone a few minutes, trussed to the rack in the center of the room, the unconscious woman tied beside him. Niska mentioned something about waving his wife and letting her know where he was.

Allan smirked at that thought. Every thirty minutes, he felt a slight buzz from his wedding band. Assuring him that the beacon was active. With a bit of luck, Zoe, Jayne, Mal, and River would be breaking the door down any second.

Allan heard a low moan from the woman.

"You awake over there?" he asked, voice raspy.

"Hurt." came the nearly silent whisper.

"Me too. Hang on there. Cavalry is coming."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No cavalry," she said, voice getting a bit stronger, "Guild thinks I'm dead."

"Not coming for you, but for me. We'll get you out of here."

"We're going to die." She said with a voice so flat it made Allan want to comfort her.

"What's your name?"

"Alison."

"Pleased to meet you Alison. I'm Allan."

Alison coughed up some blood.

"You hang in there Alison. I'll get you home. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yep, just ask my wife when she gets here. I always keep my promises."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the proper moment, River and Marion stepped into space from the back of the shuttle. Inara peeled away, heading for the surface and the home of her former client. She, Kaylee, and Alisha would be safe at the Commissioner's home.

The two women maneuvered their suits so that they were facing each other. With the jamming signals transmitted by Serenity, their com's only had a range of a few feet.

"Doing okay?" River asked her partner.

"Shiny," Marion replied.

"Ten minutes twenty-three seconds until we have to begin breaking."

"Where are you fromm River?" Marion asked, "You sound like you're from the core."

"I am. Osiris."

"Wait a minute... didn't you and your brother have warrants out on you a while back?"

River nodded and grinned at Marion through the faceplate of her helmet, "Rescinded. No longer wanted."

"What did you do?"

River's expression grew dark. After a moment, she answered the question.

"Simon broke me out of an illegal lab run by Blue Sun under the oversight of Parliament. They... experimented on me."

"My god."

"That's why we had warrants. Wanted their experiment back."

"What did they do to you?"

River locked her gaze with Marion. While her lips didn't move, the former soldier heard River's voice loud and clear in her brain.

"_I can read minds"_

"Wu-de-tyen-ah!"

River shook her head as if to clear it, "Sorry. It's quite hard for me to do that. It's much easier to listen than speak. We are short of time and that was the best way to show you."

"That's... amazing."

"Sometimes..." River trailed off for a moment, "I can sense Allan, now. He's awake and in pain. There's another prisoner with him."

"All the way from here you can... do whatever you do?"

"Yes."

"Would have liked to have you on the teams..."

"Would have replaced the teams. I was designed to be an assassin. Kill without remorse. They almost succeeded," River almost looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something so painful."

"Not your fault. They removed the part of my brain that controls emotions. I override it with my mind, but sometimes my control can slip."

"Tell you what, girlfriend. I ever bump into one of the hundan's that did that to you... I'll express my displeasure in a most personal way."

River giggled, "Not if I see them first."

"I think you're right on that one."

"Get ready to brake."

The two women separated, floating to the end of the tether. River fired the small jets on her maneuver pack to align the pair of them for the burn.

At the proper moment, River fired the jets on her suit at full power. A second later, the tether snapped taut between the two young women. After a minute, River's pack ran out of fuel.

River hauled on the tether and switched positions with Marion. Seconds later, Marion's jets roared to life. Slowing the pair even further. As soon as Marion's pack ran out of fuel, they passed beneath the bottom of the skyplex.

They were close, but not close enough. River estimated that they would miss by three hundred meters.

"Umm, River?" Marion's scratchy voice said over the psychics headphones.

Without answering, River unzipped the bag tethered to her waist. She quickly removed a cable gun and pointed it at the stations hull.

She only had one shot.

Pulling the trigger, the gun fired a projectile across the void trailing a two millimeter monofiliment line. The projectile itself contained a vacuum hardening adhesive.

The projectile struck the skyplex's hull just before it ran out of cable. The fragile tip shattered on impact and the adhesive welded itself to the metal.

With a jerk, River came to a halt relative to the station, the gun nearly ripped from her hands as Marion hit the end of the tether and also jerked to a stop.

"That was breezy," Marion commented.

River giggled and engaged the rewind motor on the gun, pulling the pair towards the station.

When they made contact with the hull. River looked around to orient herself.

"Maintenance airlock is fifty meters to our left."

"Let's go."

The pair crawled across the hull, reaching the airlock in just a few minutes.

"Serenity will be docking in eight minutes. We have to hurry."

Marion pulled a sticky from her own equipment bag She drew a bead around the periphery of the airlock door.

The door itself was alarmed but by melting through it with the sticky, the alarm would be bypassed.

River tied a length of line between the door and to a grab handle on the skyplex's exterior. Marion activated the control unit for the sticky. The sticky quickly ate through the metal of the door. In a rush of condensation, the cut away piece of metal shot away until hitting the end of the line securing it to the station.

The two women crawled inside through the opening. River pulled the chunk of door behind her and fitted it back into place. A tube of hull sealant made the door airtight again.

As soon as the lock pressurized, they began to remove their space suits.

Marion's eye's nearly popped out of her head when River stripped down to her underwear, discarding the dress she had worn under her suit.

"What are you doing?"

"Need to change."

"Damn girl, if you weren't married..." Marion said, gazing at River's lithe form.

"Business before pleasure," River giggled as she pulled on a black, nearly skin tight coverall. She stepped into her boots and began strapping on her body armor and weapons.

Marion's jaw dropped when she saw the samurai sword River strapped to her back.

"What is that?"

"A sword."

"Don't you have a gun?"

A sword never jams and needs no ammunition... And of course I have a gun. Three to be precise."

River strapped her pistol into it's tactical holster low on her right hip.

"Is that what I think it is?" Marion asked as she saw the large automatic at the bottom or River's bag.

"It is. Colt model 1911, 45. caliber semi-automatic. It's Allan's... as is this," River finished as she pulled out Allan's M-4 Carbine.

"Those things are antiques. Worth a fortune."

"So is Allan."

Marion couldn't dispute that.

"Time is short. Serenity will be here in less than three minutes... time for some thrilling heroics." River grinned.

"Got that right," Marion agreed as she strapped on her gun belt.

Quiet as mice, the two women entered the lair of the snake.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Warning for some four letter words... Swearing if you will.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Five

-

Mal was a bit nervous. Not about the impending fight but about the docking. River had programmed Serenity to make the approach to the docking port and even dock with Niska's skyplex. He was along for the ride.

River had been explicit in telling him that all he was to do was make sure Serenity was lined up and then shut down the engines when they made contact, only intervening if there was a problem.

Looking out through the bridge windows, it sure as hell looked like it was going to be a collision rather than a docking. Mal's hands tightened on the yoke, wanting to do something.

Suddenly, Serenity's braking engines fired and the old Firefly slowed down.

"Thirty seconds!" Mal yelled into the com.

The hull of the station loomed larger as he felt the ships thrusters fire, lining Serenity up perfectly.

_'That girl is a wonder,' _Mal thought as Serenity's airlock made contact with the skyplex's docking bay.

Mal grabbed his assault rifle and ran for the cargo bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adeli Niska had decided to enjoy a leisurely lunch at his desk before sending the wave to Bryant's wife. He was sure that she and Reynolds were tearing Boros apart looking for the man.

Wiping his mouth with a silk napkin, Niska turned to his cortex screen. Typing in the address, he frowned.

CORTEX CONECTION UNAVAILABLE

Niska tried again, with the same result. Swearing something under his breath, Niska activated the internal com.

"Yes, Sir?" replied the voice of one of Niska's technicians.

"Why don't I have a Cortex signal?"

"I... I was about to call you, Sir. I think we are being jammed."

"Jammed? Explain."

"Very powerful, Military grade system... and it's coming from two sources."

"Where are they?"

"Can't tell sir. The sensors are off line. All I can tell is that there are two jamming sources and one is closer than the other."

"How close?"

"I don't know..."

"Then put men at the view ports you idiot! There could be an Alliance cruiser out there for all you know!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Niska decided that this particular tech would spend a little time with his employer, searching for his real self.

A moment later the general alarm began to sound.

"Čubčí syn," Niska swore in Czech. It couldn't be Reynolds. It was too soon.... unless.

"Bryant has a beacon." Niska said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity's hull was still ringing with the impact with the docking bay. Jayne hit the control. As the ramp began to open, he and Reggie lobbed four grenades over the top of the opening door. Shrapnel pinged off the thick ramp. As soon as it was down, sporadic gunfire erupted from the bay.

Reggie tossed out two smoke grenades and smoke billowed, obscuring vision for both sides. Reggie began spraying automatic fire into the room, Jayne following suit.

Gunfire from Niska's men stopped.

A moment later, Zoë and Mal erupted from the cargo bay onto the skyplex, weapons up and ready, Jayne and Reggie on their heels.

Alone in the cargo bay behind a barricade, Simon waited nervously.

There were six bodies in the bay. Some killed by grenades, the others shot.

The general alarm began sounding.

"Let's move!" Mal ordered as the group headed for Niska's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ETA?" the captain of the IAV Hong Kong asked his helmsman.

"Twenty-two minutes," the woman replied.

"Very well."

Captain Joshua turned to the hulking army captain standing beside him, "Better get ready, Captain Tangaroa,"

"Very good, Sir," Oso replied as he turned and headed for the docking bay, two decks down from the bridge.

As he ran the corridors, Oso prayed that the crew of Serenity left them something to do. Oso felt the urge to kill someone.

XXXXXXXXXX

River and Marion crept forward slowly. They reached a corridor junction and paused. River tilted her head for a moment and then shot Marion a small smile. River drew her sword and quickly shot around the corner. Two muted grunts were heard and then silence. Marion risked a quick glance around the corner. She was rewarded with the sight of River wiping blood off her sword with two dead gunmen at her feet.

"No challenge," River said quietly.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Indeed..." River began to reply but the general alarm cut her off, "Come, now is not the time for stealth. Shoot anything that moves that isn't Allan or crew."

The two women began running, River with a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. Marion behind her, Callahan up and ready.

Rounding a corner, they ran into a group of ten men, all armed all running towards them.

Marion could only watch in awe.

In one step, River launched herself into the air, shooting two men before knocking a third to the decking as she landed on his throat, killing him. Her sword cut a swath through a fourth and fifth man.

In a blur of motion, the remaining five men fell to River's blade. As the last man fell, River turned back to the nearly dumbstruck Marion, "Thirty meters that way, two decks up," she pointed.

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

Four gunmen cautiously approached the open ramp of Serenity. As soon as the fourth stepped onto the ramp, Simon pushed the button on the little surprise Kaylee had rigged before she left.

50,000 volts of electricity surged through the ramp plating.

When the current stopped, four men toppled to the deck.

Simon grinned. His wife was a wonder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was trying to figure out how to get his hands loose when he heard the general alarm begin to sound. A grin came across his battered face.

"You hear that, Alison? Cavalry's here."

The young woman didn't respond. Allan craned his neck to look at her. Allison was unconscious and her breathing ragged. She didn't have much time left. Allan redoubled his efforts to escape, Even if only to try and save Alison's life.

A moment later, the door leading to Niska's office slid open and the man who's nose Allan had broken entered, a feral smile on his swarthy face.

"What, the boss too shy to finish things himself?" Allan taunted.

"Mr. Niska is indisposed preparing a reception for your wife. I do look forward to having her here in your place."

"Over my dead body," Allan snarled.

"That is the idea," the man said as he pulled a rather large knife.

"Not going to take your time?"

"I will with the missus" the man crowed as he brought the blade to Allan's throat.

Allan closed his eyes when he felt pressure against his throat.

And it went away as he heard something like the sound that a cleaver makes when a butcher chops a piece of meat. Allan cracked his one good eye open. The swarthy man lay on the floor, his head several feet away from the rest of him.

River stood in front of Allan, a sword in her hand and her eyes running up and down his naked form. "Now I know why Zoë keeps you around," She grinned.

"River did you find... Oh!" Marion said from the doorway

"Um, River?"

"Yes, Da-shu?"

"You mind turning me loose?"

"Sorry, Allan, " River grinned as she undid the restraints on the engineers hands.

"I got the rest of this, help her," Allan ordered. Hissing in pain as his broken ribs protested while he bent over to undo the restraints on his ankles.

Marion and River moved to Alison's side and gently removed her from the rack. Allan undid the last of his restraints and nearly fell as he stepped to the floor.

Broken fingers and ribs screaming, Allan knelt next to Alison laying on the cold floor, "She's pretty bad. Need to get her to Simon."

"Can't do that, Da-shu. Cut off for the moment. Need to wait for reinforcements," River replied.

Allan suddenly realized that River wasn't alone. "You look familiar," he said to Marion.

"Marion Vorrasi. We met at the port in Capital City."

"Why are you here?"

"I used to work for Maj... Reggie."

"That would explain the gun then."

"It would."

"Come on, we need to get her up on that table."

River and Marion lifted Alison to the table. Marion then wandered around the room while Allan examined the injured woman further.

"Son of a... This bastard is really sick."

"Where's everyone else, River... Where's Zoë?" Allan asked.

"Pinned down. Safe for the moment. More help will be here soon."

"What help?"

"Oso is bringing friends to the party."

Allan couldn't help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zoë! Can you get a clear shot?" Mal yelled.

"No, Sir!" she yelled over the chattering gunfire.

"Reggie, Jayne?"

"Nothin!" the big man yelled back.

"Grenades?"

"Out," replied Reggie as he snapped off a few shots around the corner.

"Ain't this a fine kettle o' fish."

They were pinned down behind some heavy beams in the middle of a corridor less than one hundred feet from Niska's office. The bad guys were both in front and behind the crew.

Zoë stuck her head out and fired a burst from her M-4. Ducking back as bullets hit the wall above her head.

"Allan's gonna be awful miffed at me, I let you get hurt Zoë!" Mal yelled.

Before Zoë could yell a reply. A large explosion behind them knocked everyone off their feet.

"What in ruttin hell was that!" Jayne screamed.

"I think Oso's here! Man likes to make an entrance!," grinned Reggie.

"Bout time the purple bellies showed up," Mal said.

XXXXXXXXXX

River had found Allan's clothes in a nearby storage closet, allowing her friend to get dressed. Allan had gently wrapped Allison in his suit jacket.

The sound of gunfire got closer and suddenly, four gunmen came into Niska's office, Marion promptly shot one as she ducked around the corner.

River shoved Allan to the floor while simultaneously handing him his pistol. Allan snapped off two shots while River got Allison off the table and under cover. More men were pouring into the office and the bullets were flying.

River began to return fire as well. The trio alternating taking shots and ducking for cover.

Marion took a hit to her armor and grunted as she fell back.

"You okay?" Allan asked.

"I'll live!"

"Keep shooting then!"

Marion growled something under her breath and started firing again.

"Son of a bitch!" Allan swore. He had run out of ammo and with his broken fingers, he couldn't reload.

Marion tossed him her pistol and Allan grinned as he resumed shooting.

They were low on ammo and in trouble when River grinned, "Bear is here."

"Bear?" Allan said before realizing what she meant. A grenade flew in through the circular portal from the outside corridor, landing among Niska's men.

The noise was very impressive.

As were the results. The men who had been shooting at Allan, River, and Marion all lay dead. Through the lingering smoke strode the imposing figure of Oso Tangaroa, appearing even larger in his body armor and tactical gear.

Behind the big man, six Alliance soldiers dressed similarly, filed into the room.

"Clear!

"Clear!

"All clear!" Oso finished.

Allan dropped his head in exhaustion and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Allan, are you okay?" Oso asked as he reached the older man's side.

"Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes, Oso," Allan grinned.

"Been said before," Oso chuckled.

"You got a medic with you?"

"How bad you hurt?"

"Not for me. I wasn't Niska's only plaything. Got a young woman, a Companion in here. She's hurt bad." Alan said as he closed his good eye. Damn he felt tired.

"Medic!" Oso yelled over his shoulder.

"Get the rutting hell outta my way!" yelled a familiar voice.

Zoë elbowed her way through the members of Oso's team. Upon seeing Allan, sitting on the floor, battered and bloody with one eye swelled shut and the other closed, her heart nearly exploded.

A moment later it swelled with joy when Allan opened his one good eye and grinned.

"Hey, you," Allan said smiling when he saw Zoë.

"Hey, yourself," Zoë grinned as she dropped down next to her husband and pulled him into a hug.

"Ow..."

"Sorry, Baby."

"S'okay, Zoë..." Allan grunted.

"How bad you hurt?"

"Remember my first landing on Kelly?"

Zoë shuddered at the memory of Allan laying broken in Serenity's infirmary, "Yeah..."

"Not quite that bad."

"When you get better, I'm gonna hurt you," Zoë grinned in relief.

"That a promise?"

"You bet it is."

Marion looked at River and rolled her eyes.

"Looking good, Sargent," Oso said to Marion.

"Not so bad yourself, L-T."

"Got promoted... Captain."

"Well at least you know how to throw a grenade now."

"Very funny. I said I was sorry."

"You blew my foot off!"

"Children... behave," Reggie said from the doorway with Mal and Jayne standing behind him.

Medics carefully moved Alison to the sickbay on the destroyer. A few moments later, Simon arrived, escorted by four marines. Six more were guarding Serenity.

"Allan, how do you feel?" Simon asked.

"Like shit... what do you think?" Allan snapped, the twinkle in his non swollen shut eye robbing the retort of most of it's sting.

Simon chuckled, "Let's get you back to Serenity."

"Good idea," Allan replied. He tried to stand but found that he was suddenly too weak to do so. He had been running on pure adrenalin and his body was spent.

Oso and Jayne carefully pulled Allan to his feet. Zoë took one arm over her shoulder and Mal the other and they began to lead Allan back to the ship they all called home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five decks away, Niska slipped quietly into an escape pod. Activating the launch sequence, the coffin shaped craft darted away from the Skyplex. Heading down to the moon below.

He may have lost the battle but not the war, he thought to himself

XXXXXXXXXX

As the crew returned to the ship, Mal piped up.

"Where the hell is Niska?"

"Escaped... life pod," River said.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Mal swore.

"Not to worry, Captain. I know where he is," River smiled evilly.

"Where? I'll send a team..."

Zoë laid a hand on Oso's arm, "We'll take care of it."

"Zoë... legally..."

"Nothin says you can't come along... supervise Niska's imminent demise, all legal like," Mal grinned up at the big man.

"Good thinking, Captain," Oso grinned.

"Though you might like the idea."

TBC

Translation: Čubčí syn = Son of a bitch in Czech.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Warning for some four letter words... Swearing if you will.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Six

-

With a solid jolt, Niska's life pod struck the hard ground. The gangster opened the hatch and promptly vomited. His stomach hadn't liked the ride under a wildly swinging parachute.

After rinsing his mouth with some of the water in the survival pack, the old man stood, shielding his eyes against the harsh sunlight on this mostly desert world.

The vista was sand, sand, and more sand, punctuated by the odd outcropping of rock. Shedding his suit coat in the heat, Niska sat down on the hull of the pod to collect his thoughts and weigh his options.

There was a settlement visible in the far distance, perhaps eight miles away. He had seen it through the small view port during his decent. If he waited for nightfall, it would be cool enough to try and reach it. Niska was smart enough to know that traveling any distance on this world was suicide in daylight.

He had disabled the homing beacon on the pod during his decent. To find him, the Alliance would have to do it the hard way... look.

Pulling out some of the survival supplies, Niska set up a sun shelter, undid his tie and settled himself in to wait. It was only five hours until nightfall, then he could make his move. He was a patient man when he needed to be.

For entertainment, Niska reviewed in his mind all the things he would do to Malcolm Reynolds when he got his hands on him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Zoe gently set Allan on the exam bed in Serenity's infirmary. With Zoe's help, Simon removed the shirt Allan had thrown on hastily. Clucking his tongue, the young doctor ran the new scanner Allan had given him for Christmas over the engineer's body.

"Three broken ribs, bruised kidney, numerous bruises, index and middle fingers broken on the left hand..." Simon trailed off, cataloging Allan's injuries.

"Don't forget a couple of loose teeth and this wonderful shiner I'm no doubt sporting, " Allan said followed by a grunt when Simon probed a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Allan smiled.

"How is he, Doc?" Zoe asked anxiously.

Simon looked at Zoe and smiled, "Not bad, considering. Allan will be sore for a week or so. The swelling in his face will go down in a day or two."

Zoe's shoulders slumped in relief, "Thank you, Simon."

"No problem. But now I need you to all get out of here while I tape up Allan's ribs and set his fingers."

Mal began to protest but then agreed. Zoe began to open her mouth as well but Simon cut her off.

"You can stay, Zoe," Simon replied smiling, "But the rest of you have to wait outside."

Mal nodded and herded River, Jayne and Reggie out of the small room, closing the door.

"Allan, I'm going to set your fingers first. It will be very painful. I can't give you any pain killers until I'm done. I'm sorry."

"I know, Simon. Just get it over with."

Allan looked into his wife's eyes. Her gaze never flinched as she held his good hand. Allan squeezed back, "Okay... I'm ready."

Allan screamed when Simon reset his broken fingers. It actually hurt worse than when Niska broke them. Zoe wiped away the tears on Allan's face while Simon splinted the digits. Allan was deep breathing, doing his best to work through the pain.

"All done," Simon said quietly, "Now I just need to tape up those ribs. Fortunately, that won't be as painful."

"Glad to hear that," Allan said through clenched teeth.

Zoe leaned down and kissed Allan deeply. At that moment Serenity lurched slightly as River undocked from the Skyplex. Zoe felt Allan's grin.

"Did the ground just move for you too?"

"We're in space, dear," Zoe grinned back, her lips millimeters from Allan's.

"I was being metaphorical."

"In that case... yes."

Simon rolled his eyes and pressed his hypo spray against Allan's shoulder, "I'm done. Zoe, you can take him to your bunk. No, and I mean _NO _strenuous activity for at least five days."

"Simon..." Allan trailed off.

"No sex." the Doctor said firmly, "Also, take it easy on the food intake for the first six hours or so. But drink plenty of water, you're quite dehydrated, Allan."

"Okay, Simon," Allan replied.

"Come on, Baby," Zoe said as she helped Allan sit up, "Let's get you some clean clothes."

XXXXXXXXXX

After donning some sweats and a t-shirt, Allan stiffly stepped onto Serenity's bridge, Zoe just behind him. River stood quickly from the controls and hugged Allan, "Glad you're back."

"Same, Kiddo..." Allan paused for a moment, "Thank you, River. That son of a bitch was a millisecond from cutting my throat..." Allan suddenly choked up.

"My pleasure, Da-shu. You have saved me many times. Had to return the favor."

"Still, thank you."

River beamed as Allan kissed the top of the young woman's head.

"Don't be goin kissin on my girl there, Gramps," Jayne said with a friendly chuckle.

"I suppose I could let you plant one on Zoe to make things even..."

"No!" Zoe and River yelled in unison

Allan began to laugh but then grimaced as his ribs reminded him about their presence.

"Ow..."

"What's next, Sir?" Zoe asked the Captain.

"Capn' o' the Hong Kong told us to back off a bit, seems his gunners are needin a bit o' target practice..."

The Alliance Destroyer had pulled away as well. Suddenly the white flash of a particle beam jumped from the warship, severing the lower reactor section from the rest of the structure.

Lasers danced all over the Skyplex's hull. While invisible, the beams handy work was very plain to see as glowing path's of molten metal appeared where the lasers touched. Large chunks of the space station were cut completely away.

"Nice light show," Oso said from his spot at the rear of the bridge. Marion and Reggie just grinned.

Missiles flashed across the space between the Hong Kong and the Skyplex. Soon, all that was left of Niska's headquarters was a slowly expanding cloud of debris.

"Well, that takes care of that," Mal commented from his seat at the co-pilot's station. The Captain rose to his feet, "Sorry Allan, I'm in your chair."

"Can't fly at the moment, Mal."

"Still your chair. Besides, I'm thinkin you need to sit down a spell."

Allan smiled. "Thanks."

As the older man sat down and Zoe moved behind him, Mal turned to his pilot.

"Tross, let's go find that tamade hundan, Niska."

"Aye-aye, Captain,"

Mal turned to the fed standing behind him, "Might be a while before we can get you back over to the Hong Kong, Oso"

"No problem captain. Orders from the PM. I'm assigned as Allan's bodyguard again until he hires his own. I guess I'm here for a while."

"Shiny."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun had just set and the temperature was declining rapidly. Niska uncomfortably slung the small survival pack over his shoulder and began walking, cursing the dress shoes he wore as they gave little traction on the sand.

He had only walked a mile or so towards the glow on the horizon that signified the settlement he was heading for when Niska tripped for about the tenth time in the twilight. Cursing in Czech, Chinese, and English, he struggled to regain his feet.

"Need a hand?" said a woman's voice.

Already exhausted, Niska didn't question the offered help, until he stood up and saw the face of the woman who helped him up in the dim light. Due to it's primary, Ezra never got truly dark at night. There was enough light to see faces.

"Čubčí syn," Niska said his eyes widening with recognition.

"Long-time-no-see, Niska," Zoe said coldly.

The old man tried to reach for the small gun in his pocket. Zoe batted it away into the sand.

Niska dove for the weapon, desperate to grab it but just as his hands got near the pistol. A small booted foot, ground the gun into the sand.

"Naughty, naughty. No guns. Niska has been a bad boy," River chirped.

Niska struggled to his feet.

"I... I can pay you... make you all very wealthy, yes?"

Allan stepped into view, standing up straight despite the pain he was in. Oso standing by his side just in case, "Not much incentive, Adeli," The engineer smirked, "I'm the President and CEO of Blue Sun. I can buy and sell you ten times over."

"We can come to an arrangement... yes?"

"No," Zoe whispered just before her fist connected with Niska's jaw.

Niska staggered, colliding with Jayne. The big man shoved Niska back at Zoe. She hit the old man again, dropping him to his knees. Zoe kicked Niska in the ribs.

He cried out as he felt ribs snap. Niska raised his hand, "Mercy.. please..."

"Mercy? You're asking us for mercy?" Zoe snarled as she kicked the gangster again.

"Please..."

Zoe was kicking Niska mercilessly as the old man tried to crawl away, "After what you did to Wash? Allan? The Captain..."

Niska curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself.

"Baby..." Allan said.

Zoe kicked Niska again.

"Zoe!" Allan yelled, breaking his wife's focus.

"What!"

Allan placed his injured hand on Zoe's arm, "Don't bring yourself down to his level," he said quietly, ignoring the throbbing in his hand from the contact.

Niska lay in the sand whimpering.

"Just end it," Allan finished as he drew his Colt and handed it to Zoe.

"No!" screamed Niska.

"Yes," Zoe replied as she pulled the trigger.

Niska was dead.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Jayne asked.

"Leave 'im for the buzzards," Mal said quietly.

Slowly, the group turned and began walking to where the hover truck was parked behind a small rise. Allan painfully hoisted himself into the front passenger seat while Mal got behind the wheel. Zoe and River got in the rear seat while, Jayne, Oso, Reggie and Marion climbed into the cargo bed.

In a cloud of dust, Mal headed the vehicle across the sand in the direction of town where Inara, Kaylee, Alisha and of course Serenity waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mall pulled the hover truck into the bay, being careful not to jostle Allan. As the older man slipped out of the passenger seat, Simon was waiting for him.

"I thought I told you no strenuous activity..."

All I did was go for a ride and stand around," Allan replied, trying to mask the pain he was in.

Simon pulled on his ear and tried to formulate an answer when a loud thump announced the arrival of Inara's shuttle.

A moment later the door opened and Alisha ran out, followed by the slower Kaylee and Inara.

"Allan!" Alisha cried as she ran up to her Brother-in-law.

"Easy, Mei-mei," Allan grunted as Alisha's hug was a bit over enthusiastic.

"Sorry, Ge-ge."

"You look a mess..."

"Gee, thanks Kaylee," Allan replied to the wildly grinning mechanic.

Allan received pecks on the cheek from both Inara and Kaylee.

"I'm so glad you're back, Allan," Inara said sincerely.

"Glad to be back."

"Niska?" Inara asked.

"Buzzard bait," Jayne replied.

Inara actually smiled at the comment, "Good."

"I'm thinkin it's time to get offa this rock," Mal said.

"I agree," Allan smiled.

"River, take us outta the world."

"Aye-aye, Capn'."

XXXXXXXXXX

With a groan, Allan lay back on his bed. Zoe fluffed another pillow and slid it behind his head.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"As much as can be expected."

"Poor baby," Zoe teased. Allan just rolled his eyes... well one eye. His left was still swollen shut.

"Knock, knock," called Alisha, "You two decent?"

"No but we're dressed," Allan replied. Zoe grinned.

"I guess that will do," said the Chef as she carefully climbed down the ladder. Reggie handed her down a tray.

Alisha walked over to the bed, "Brought you some dinner. Simon told me to go easy so it's just some beef stew."

"That works, Alisha," Allan replied, "I'm starved. I haven't eaten in... What day is it anyway?"

"Sunday, dear," Zoe grinned.

"Son of a... Three days?"

"Almost four."

"No wonder I'm hungry," Allan said as he dug into his stew.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a bit."

"Thanks, Sissy," Zoë said as her sister climbed the ladder and closed the hatch.

Zoe sat on the bed next to her husband and look him in the eye, "If you ever think I'm lettin you outta my sight again..."

"I love you, too," Allan said trying to keep things light.

"Gorramit, I damn near lost you to the same man who almost took Wash from me, too!"

"I know, Zoe. Niska wanted me for bait. Draw you and Mal to him."

"What was all that you said to River on the bridge when you got back?"

"One of Niska's men had a knife to my throat. I thought that was it. I closed my eyes and thought of you. Next thing I know he's gone. I opened my eyes... well... eye. And the son of a bitch was on the floor."

"What happened?"

"River happened. Took his head off with that sword of hers."

"What?"

"Yep, and she standing there grinning at me... course I was kinda naked at the time."

"Naked..."

"Yeah."

"And what did River say then?"

"Said she knew now why you kept me around," Allan grinned.

"Gonna have to have words with our pilot," Zoe replied, smiling wide.

"As long as they're 'thank you', Baby."

"They will be. So, your supposed last thought were about me huh?" Zoe asked seriously.

"Of course."

Suddenly, Zoe's eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, none of that. I'm here and more or less in one piece. That's all that matters."

"I know..." Zoe sniffled.

"Come here,"

You're hurtin..."

"You used to lay next to me last time I got hurt. I'm not going to break, Hon. I promise. I just want my wife here beside me..."

Zoe nodded and then carefully laid down next to Allan's right side. He winced for a moment from the contact but then relaxed.

"You okay?"

"I am now," Allan smiled.

Suddenly they felt the familiar lurch of Serenity going to full burn.

"What now?" Allan sighed.

"Zoe!" called Mal's voice from the corridor above.

"Sir?"

"We got a little situation here."

"What would that be, Sir," She asked not wanting to move from her husbands side.

"Well, Kaylee and 'Nara both just kinda went in ta' labor."

Allan groaned and looked at Zoe, "Help me up."

"Baby..."

"Simon's good but he can't be in two places at once. Besides, I think I've delivered more babies than him."

"You have?"

"Got four stork pins from my Medic days."

"Zoe!" Mal called again, his voice near panic.

"Help me up before Mal busts something."

With a groan, Allan got to his feet, Zoe helping him up. He climbed out of their bunk, "Mal, where's Inara?"

"Shuttle. And you ain't supposed to be up."

"The impending birth of your son kinda trumps that."

"I'll get River..."

"We're at full burn, River needs to fly."

"Simon..."

"Is going to be busy with Kaylee. We prepped for this, remember?"

"Oh... yeah."

"I'm just going to need help. Can't do this one handed."

"I'll help, Baby," Zoe said.

"Let's go," Allan said, pushing Mal along in front of him, "This is going to be a long night..."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Starting to wind this arc down. One or two chapters left to go.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Seven

-

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yes, Mal."

"You're hurt an' all,"

"I'm fine."

"And you have done this before?"

"Four times."

"Should I boil some water?"

"Just go sit down somewhere, Mal," Allan said in an exasperated tone.

The captain looked like he was about to argue but one glare from Inara and he decided to keep quiet.

"Everything will be fine, Ai-ren," Inara said through clenched teeth. A moment later she relaxed.

Mal reached across and wiped the perspiration from his wife's brow.

"Zoë, time the contractions, please," Allan asked his wife, "I need to know how far apart."

"Okay, Baby."

Allan gently lifted the blanket that lay across Inara's lap, "I need to see how much you're dilated..."

"Okay, Allan."

"Alright, only about three centimeters. Going to be a while yet."

"Hey, Gramps, Doc wanted me to see iffin you... Wuo de ma!" Jayne exclaimed as he saw Allan on his knees between Inara's legs with a flashlight. The big man's eyes shot towards the overhead in the shuttle.

"Kinda busy here, Jayne..." Allan said.

"Doc wants ta know iffin you need anything," he gulped, keeping his eyes anywhere but on the scene in front of him.

"Just grab some more towels. And see if there's any coffee made. I think I'm gonna need it."

"Got it."

"I'll go help Jayne..."

"Malcolm Reynolds! Of you move off this bed, I 'll have Zoë shoot you!" Inara screamed as another contraction hit her.

Mal moved closer and held Inara's hand in his as the contraction subsided.

"No need to get techey, darlin."

"You made me like this..."

"I seem to remember you bein a willin part..." The venomous glare Inara shot at Mal shut his mouth.

"Six minutes, dear," Zoë said to her husband. She glared at the captain as well.

Allan looked again, "Almost five centimeters. Inara? Do the women in your family have a history of short labor?"

The former Companion nodded.

"Okay... might not be as long a night as I thought."

"Is there a problem, Baby?"

"No... just that this is moving a bit quicker than I expected."

"How long should it take?" Mal asked, suddenly nervous.

"Every woman is different. Some, it can take nearly twenty four hours for the first baby. Others, it's kinda quick. I'm thinking Inara is in the latter category."

Mal relaxed a bit, "So, it's okay?"

"Yeah, Mal..." Allan was cut off by a scream from Inara as the next contraction hit.

"Five minutes," Zoë said.

"Doin okay, darlin?"

"No! You try pushing a watermelon out between your legs! Zoë, shoot him if he says anything stupid like that again!"

"You got it, 'Nara."

"You wouldn't..."

"Female solidarity, Sir," Zoë replied, "In the leg."

"The leg?"

"Could go higher, keep this from happening again."

Mal's retort was cut off with another scream from Inara.

Allan looked at Zoë.

"Four minutes."

Allan lifted the blanket. Inara was now dilated nearly seven centimeters.

"Not long, now."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Inara's contractions got closer together. As they increased in number, she began squeezing Mal's hand so hard, Allan was sure he heard something pop. The Captain paled but didn't let go of his wife's hand.

"I can see crowning! Inara, on the next contraction I want you to push! Zoë? Gonna need another pair of hands here."

She moved next to her husband, gloved up and ready to help catch Serenity's newest crew member.

Inara screamed.

"Almost there! One more!"

With a final push, Inara delivered her son into Zoë's waiting hands. Allan quickly suctioned the newborns mouth and nose and then pinched the bottom of the the boys foot.

He was rewarded with a very healthy scream. Zoë began wiping him down.

"It's a boy!" Allan beamed as he finished his examination, "Ten fingers and toes, he's pinking up nicely. Zoë can you tie off the cord?"

Zoë handed the infant to Allan as she tied off the umbilical cord, "Capn'."

Mal's grin threatened to split his face as he cut the cord with shaking hands. Allan handed Inara her son. She immediately brought him to her breast. The infant began to suckle with gusto.

"Zoë, could you massage Inara's abdomen? It will help deliver the placenta."

"Sure, Baby," Zoë replied. Her own smile matching her husband's as she went to work.

After having his fill, Mal and Inara's son decided to announce his presence again. The boy certainly had a good set of lungs.

Standing just outside the shuttle entrance stood Jayne, Oso, and Marion. Smiles on their faces. Alisha and Reggie were in the infirmary, helping Simon with Kaylee's labor.

"What's his name?" Allan asked as Zoë helped her husband to his feet.

Inara, with an exhausted smile, looked at Mal. He nodded.

"Everyone, meet Jefferson Salah Reynolds," Inara said proudly.

Allan stiffly moved beside the bed and looked again at the bundle in Inara's arms, "Hey there, Jeff."

Zoë put her arms around Allan and smiled. He winced a bit at the pressure.

On the bridge, River's smile nearly lit up the black visible outside the windows.

Inara yawned suddenly. She was exhausted. Little Jefferson yawned as well, illiciting a chuckle from the people in the room.

"I think Inara needs some rest," Allan smiled.

"Looks like you need some, too," Mal said to Allan.

"Not wrong there," the engineer replied.

"Come on, Baby, lets get you back to bed."

Allan nodded and headed for the door, pain evident in his stride. Once outside, he leaned against the bulkhead and nearly collapsed. Only Jayne and Oso's quick hands kept him on his feet.

"Baby?" Zoë asked, her face clouded with concern.

"Need... my... ribs... re-taped. Something... popped... loose." Alan gasped.

Without a further word, Jayne and Oso grabbed Allan and carried him in the direction of the infirmary. Zoë and Marion, just steps behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee was still in the mid stage of labor. Simon was able to re-tape Allan's ribs quickly. After a mild smoother to help with the pain, Allan laid down on the sofa in the Common area, using Zoë's lap as a pillow.

Allan had dozed off for a couple of hours when Zoë gently roused him.

"Wass' up?" he said sleepily.

"Simon's asking for you. Needs a hand. You up to it?"

"Think so. Whats wrong?"

"Kaylee's havin a bit of a problem..."

"Help me up."

Allan entered the infirmary. Kaylee lay on the med bed, soaked in sweat. Alisha was wiping her brow.

"Simon?" Allan asked.

Simon looked concerned. That in itself made Allan nervous. Simon was so steady when it came to medical matters, that any concern was troubling.

"I might need to do a cesarean," Simon said to the older man.

"Tell me what you need."

"Just get prepped. Kaylee plateaued. If the rotuxin I gave her doesn't kick in soon, we will have to go in."

"I understand."

Fortunately, Kaylee had another strong contraction, followed by another a few minutes later. The doctor and former paramedic shared a look.

Crisis averted.

Two hours later, Simon Tam delivered his daughter. Kaylee had actually passed out for a moment from the effort but came to quickly. The grin on the young doctor's face was priceless. And Allan had never seen Kaylee smile so wide. Considering that it was Kaylee, that was saying something.

"Everyone?" Kaylee announced, "This is Rebeca Brooke Tam."

"Brooke, huh?" Zoë said grinning.

"Better than creek," Allan teased.

"I heard that!" crackled River's voice over the com.

"Good," Allan chuckled. Punctuated by wince as his ribs caught again.

Simon turned to Allan, "Now that this crisis is over. As your doctor, I'm ordering you to bed. I don't want to see you out of your bunk for at least twenty four hours."

"But.."

"Go, husband." Zoë said sternly.

"You ordering me, too?"

"Yep."

"Yes, dear."

With effort, Allan climbed the stairs to the top deck. He nearly slipped and fell down the ladder to his and Zoë's bunk.

"Get your backside in that bed, mister," Zoë ordered.

Allan undressed with effort, Zoë had to help him by pulling his shoes off. Allan lay back on the bed with a hiss. The smoothers were wearing off.

Zoë stripped and slid in next to him, Carefully snuggling up to his side.

Allan was asleep in moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke with a start. It felt distinctly like Serenity had landed somewhere. That seemed impossible since Even at full burn, Serenity was thirty five hours at least from Londonium. Struggling to his feet, Allan made his way over to the small lavatory in the built into the wall in his and Zoë's bunk.

After washing his hands, Allan drew a large glass of water and chugged it down. A moment later, the hatch opened and Zoë climbed down.

"Sleeping beauty awakes..." Zoë said before kissing him.

"How long was I out?"

"Near on forty hours."

"Ugh, no wonder I'm hungry again."

"Might have somethin to do with it," Zoë agreed, "How you feelin, baby?"

"Better. I can actually see out of my left eye now."

"Swellin's almost gone. Still pretty bruised up though."

Allan took an experimental deep breath. His ribs still ached but felt better than they had when he gone to bed.

"Did we just land?"

"Londonium. Blue Sun pad. You got a few visitors waitin on you iffin you're up to it."

"Who?"

"Durin Haymer and some muckety-muck from the Companions Guild."

"The Guild?"

Zoë nodded.

"I'll be up as soon as I get dressed."

"Okay, Baby," Zoë smiled as she climbed back up the ladder.

Allan dug out some khaki cargo pants and a navy polo shirt. He pulled on sneakers and climbed the ladder out of the bunk. Walking slowly, Allan entered the galley.

"My god, Allan," Durin Haymer said.

"Hey, Durin. Guess I look a sight."

"I'm so sorry. I got you into this mess."

"How so?"

"I asked you to go to the meet..."

"It was a setup anyway, Durin. You couldn't have known."

"Still..."

Allan patted his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry on it, my friend. Things happen."

Durin smiled, Amazed again by how good a man Allan was.

"Mr. Bryant?" Asked a stunning woman standing behind Durin.

"Yes?"

"I am Irena Markova, House Priestess for the Guild here on Londonium."

Allan brought the woman's hand to his lips, "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Markova."

He heard a slight giggle coming from the direction of the stove where Zoë and Alisha stood. Ignoring his snickering wife and sister-in-law, Allan smiled, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," The companion replied. Durin pulled out a chair for her then seated himself next to Allan.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Bryant. I am here in person to express the Guild's profound thanks for your actions in saving one of our Sisters."

"Who?"

"Allison Sexton. She was also a captive of Adeli Niska."

"Ah, yes. How is she?"

"Recovering. It will be some while before she will be able to work again, if she should wish so, that is. This has been very traumatic for her."

"I can imagine," Allan replied.

Irena nodded, "As a token of our thanks, the Guild Council has granted you three, one week sessions with the Companion of your choice, gratis. As well as a Gold star in the client registry."

Allan heard a pot clatter to the floor. Beside him, Durin did his best not to laugh.

"I... um... I'm flattered but..."

"What my _Husband _means," Zoë replied, jumping in, "Is that he won't need the Guilds services."

"I see. The offer includes you as well, Mrs. Bryant."

An amused snort came from Alisha behind the stove. Durin chuckled.

"Thank you anyway," Allan smiled, "If you could please tell the council that I sincerely appreciate the offer but I feel that due to my newlywed status, contracting with a companion would not be prudent at this, or any, time."

Alisha lost it and collapsed to the floor in hysterics. Allan chuckled at the look on Irena's face.

"Why is that young woman finding this so amusing?"

"She's my Sister-in-law."

"Oh...."

Ms. Markova rose to her feet and set a slip of paper on the table, "Allison asked that if you would like, she would like to thank you in person before you leave Londonium."

"Thank you Ms. Markova," Allan replied. Alisha had stopped laughing but was still snickering a bit.

The Priestess gracefully rose to her feet and turned to leave, nearly bumping into Inara as she entered with Jeff in her arms.

"Inara!"

"Irena, it's been quite some time," Inara replied neutrally.

"Who is this?" The companion asked Inara, indicating the sleeping babe in her arms.

"This is my son, Jefferson."

Irena was taken aback, "You have a son?"

"I'm retired, remember?"

"Yes... But a child?"

An awkward silence followed as the two women started at each other.

"Ms. Markova? May I escort you to your hover?" Durin piped up.

"Thank you, Mr. Haymer.

Durin turned back to Allan as he led the Companion out of the galley, "Wave me, Allan. Yolanda and I would like to take you and Zoë out to dinner when you are available."

"I'll call you later, Durin," Allan replied as the two headed down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Inara turned to Allan, "What did that Jin tzahng mei yong-duh, piece of lan dong xi want?"

"Who with the what?" Allan replied, confused.

Zoë jumped in, "Guild comped my husband with three weeks worth of... companionship. As a thank you for saving that girl on the Skyplex."

Inara snorted in amusement and then asked, "What girl?"

"Niska had a Companion captive as well," Allan replied. "She was in pretty bad shape when I woke up."

"What is her name?"

"Allison Sexton."

"Merciful Buddha! She was one of my students!"

"You want to see her?" Allan asked, "I know where she's recovering."

"I would, Allan."

"We'll go this afternoon. You, me, and Zoë. Mal can babysit."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Almost done.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Eight

-

Allan tried not to chuckle at the domestic scene before him. While Inara ate her lunch next to her husband, Mal was holding his son with a silly grin on his face. Likewise, Kaylee was glowing from her spot further down the table as she fed Becca. A towel discreetly covering the suckling babe. The two deadliest members of the crew were smiling at the scene themselves.

"So, when do you want a little one, baby girl?" Jayne asked his wife.

"Not yet. Content to be an aunt for a while." River replied.

Allan and Zoë shared a look. They hoped to be the next parents on board Serenity.

"An you'll be a terrific uncle, Jayne," Kaylee said.

"Hey, I reckon I will."

"To both children," Inara added. "We are a family."

Mal looked up with a smirk, and winked at Inara. She nodded.

"Allan, Zoë?"

"Yeah Mal?" Allan replied.

"I ain't all that into the religion thing anymore... but just in case o' the worst an all. Well, me an 'Nara want Zoë an you to be Jefferson's god parents."

The couple shared a look and smiled, "We'd be honored, Sir." Zoë replied for the both of them.

"An we want Jayne and River to be Becca's god parents," Kaylee announced. Even Simon was nodding as he took Becca from Kaylee so she could eat.

"That's sweet," Alisha said, smiling at Reggie. The former Fed's eyes bugged out.

"Ai-ren..."

"Relax, Reg," Alisha chuckled, "I'm not ready for a baby yet."

Smiling at all the domestic bliss, Marion spoke up. "I know I'm kind of a hitchhiker around here but... I was wondering when we were heading back to Boros..."

"Be a couple of days, at least. Got some maintenance issues to set right first after those two hard burns."

"Oh," Marion replied.

"What's wrong, Marion?" Inara asked.

"Well, just that... I probably won't have a job when we get back. Waved my boss and he said If I wasn't back in three days I was fired."

"Marion, why didn't you say anything before?" Allan said, looking at the woman who had helped save his life.

"Things were kinds hectic around here and..."

An idea suddenly came to Allan.

"Marion... It's come to my attention that some people think I need a keeper," Allan said as he glanced to where Oso sat next to Jayne, "That said, I'd like to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"What are you doing, husband?" Zoë inquired.

Allan continued, "I'm safe enough here on the ship and will be at home back on Boros. But when I go to business meetings, social functions and the like, I'll need someone to watch my back. I want you to do that, Marion."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've got guts and hold your own in a firefight. That's all I need."

"So I'll be working for you?"

"In theory. Actually you will work for Blue Sun. We'll run over to the office in the morning and get you on the payroll."

"I'm... I'm grateful, of course. But if you're doing this because I'm about to become unemployed..."

"I am, but that is my fault... more precisely, Niska's fault. You came on your own volition and this is a way for me to repay you."

"Speaking of pay... not to sound to mercenary here..."

"Eighteen Hundred Credits a week. Full medical, equipment allowance and expense account..."

"Wow! You just hired yourself a bullet stopper."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me, too," Marion smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

A Blue Sun limo was waiting at the foot of Serenity's ramp when Allan, Zoë, Inara, and Oso exited the ship. Marion followed a few steps behind. Another limo waited to take the rest of the crew to their usual hotel. Once the car pulled away, Oso turned to Allan.

"You trying to get rid of me?" the big man smiled.

"Hell no, Oso. Just I figured you might want to stay here once we leave. I mean this is where you live. Hell, the ladies must be throwing themselves at you."

"And a few men, I bet," Marion snickered. Oso shot her a withering glare.

"Afraid not, Allan."

"And why is that?"

"Well, been kinda hoping that someone I met would...."

"Is this someone the sister of a member of the crew?" Zoë asked, a grin on her face.

"We've been waving back and forth..."

"Oso, are you sweet on Jayne's sister?" Inara asked.

"Kinda."

Allan tried not to chuckle at the sight of a six foot eight, man mountain trying to hide in the small confines of the limo.

Marion snorted in amusement and punched Oso on the arm, "Way to go Cap. For a while, I thought you might be sly like me."

Oso's reply was a very bear like rumble.

As the conversation turned away from Oso's nonexistent love life, The limo pulled up in front of the private hospital where Allison Sexton was recovering from her ordeal in Niska's clutches.

Upon opening the doors, Oso and Marion exited first and automatically took up positions where they could keep an eye on Allan, Zoë, and Inara as well.

Allan smiled. Marion would be perfect.

Walking into the lobby, the receptionist on duty eyed the group suspiciously. While Inara was dressed impeccably as usual and Oso was in one of his 'Bodyguard' dark suits, Allan was dressed in jeans, sneakers and polo shirt, Zoë in her usual shipboard garb and Marion in cargo pants, cream blouse and a jacket that helped hide her gun.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked. Eying the tall man who looked like he lost a really bad fight.

"Inara Serra-Reynolds, Allan and Zoë Bryant to see Allison Sexton."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sexton is not accepting visitors."

"I was told by Ms. Markova that we were expected.."

"I'm sorry..."

"Inara?" said another voice, cutting off the receptionist.

Inara turned to look at the newcomer. A smile came across her features, "Trudy!"

Inara hugged the younger woman warmly and turned to her friends, "Allan, Zoë. This is Trudy Sexton. Allison's sister. Both of them were students of mine."

Allan smiled. The woman was obviously a companion like her sister. In fact she could be her twin. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Sexton. I'm Allan Bryant."

Oso nudged Marion and whispered, "You're drooling Sarge."

"So are you, Cap"

"Point."

Allan was surprised when Trudy kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Bryant. I can't begin to express my gratitude for rescuing my sister."

"Actually, I didn't do much rescuing. I was a captive as well."

"I am aware of that. But in speaking with Allison, she credits you with her survival. She had given up hope. You kept her going."

"I'm flattered she says so."

Zoë cleared her throat.

"Forgive me," Allan smiled, "This is my wife, Zoë. Behind me is Captain Ora Tangaroa, Alliance Army and Marion Vorrasi, Blue Sun Security."

"Pleased to meet you," Trudy replied, "Come, Allison is expecting you."

Bypassing the flabbergasted receptionist, the group followed the companion down the corridor.

Reaching a closed door, Trudy cracked it open slightly, "Sis? You up for some visitors?"

"Come in," said a weak voice.

Allan entered first, followed by Zoë and Inara. Marion and Oso remained in the corridor with Trudy.

"Hello, Allison," Allan smiled.

"Hello," she replied weakly, "I'm glad you could come."

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain, but that will subside... at least the physical hurt."

Allan nodded in agreement, "That too will pass."

"Who is with you?"

"This is my wife, Zoë. She was also in on the rescue."

"Much obliged, ma'am."

Inara clucked her tongue, "Your accent is slipping, dear."

"Inara?"

"Hello, Allison."

The younger woman started to cry. Inara was at her bedside in a heartbeat hugging the younger woman, "Shhhh, it will be alright, Mei-mei. It will be alright," Inara comforted.

Allan and Zoë backed away. Knowing that Inara was the best person in this situation.

Stepping into the corridor, Allan looked at Trudy, "I'm guessing you two aren't core girls."

"No, we ain't," Trudy replied with a grin before turning serious. "We were born on Greenleaf. Inara sort of adopted us when she came to the training house. Due to our Rim upbringing, we were looked down upon by the other girls."

"And since Inara had spent so much time on the Rim..." Zoë trailed off.

"We became friends." Trudy finished, "How is it that you know Inara?"

"I'm First Mate on the ship Inara sailed on before and after she went to the training house," Zoë replied.

"I'm surprised at how much you look like your sister," Allan commented.

"That's because we're twins."

Before Allan could reply, Inara exited the room, "Allison is resting."

"I think just seeing you has helped, Inara. That's the first time she's cried since she was brought here," said Trudy

"Been through a lot," Marion commented.

"She has," Trudy agreed as the group began to walk back to the lobby, "So... Marion is it? You work for Blue Sun Security?"

"Sort of. I tagged along to help rescue Allan and he offered me a job as his body guard."

"You don't look much like a bodyguard."

"Marion was the best Platoon Sargent I had working for me in Special Forces," Oso said quickly.

"How... interesting."

Allan and Zoë shared a quick grin. Inara then whispered something in Trudy's ear.

"Well, in that case... Marion? Would you care to join me for dinner this evening? I must figure out a way to repay you for helping save my sister," Trudy said, a slight smile on her face.

"Ummm..."

"You don't actually start work until tomorrow... I suppose you can have the night off," Allan chuckled. Zoë was doing her best to hide a grin.

"Uh, sure..."

"Excellent. Where are you staying?"

"We're at the Hilton," Allan replied.

"I'll pick you up at seven, Marion."

"Uh... See you then."

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual when Allan was on Londonium, he stayed at the Hilton and provided rooms for everyone.

Entering the suite, Allan sighed. It seemed like the Presidential suite was becoming as much a home as Serenity was. It would be nice when the houses were finished on Boros.

Zoë walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around Allan. "You okay?"

"Tired," Allan replied, "You mind if we stay in tonight?"

"Course not. You're supposed to be resting and the room service in this dump is near on as good as my sister's cookin," Zoë grinned.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Okay, Baby."

Allan entered the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes falling on the opulent decor. Allan kicked off his shoes and lay back. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

And awoke screaming an hour later, sitting bolt upright on the bed.

"Baby?" Zoë asked from where she had curled up next to him.

Allan blinked a few times, trying to control his breathing. His chest was aching and his hand throbbed.

"I... I'm okay. Just a nightmare," he replied before laying back down. Zoë curled herself back up next to her husband.

"Niska?"

"Yeah."

"Wash had em' too... the nightmares."

"All I can hear is that damn Czech accent of his," Allan shuddered.

"I know. Need to think about positive things."

"Like what?"

"Like you're wearin entirely too many clothes..."

Allan suddenly realized Zoë was wearing just her shirt and panties, "I am, huh?"

"Yep."

"In that case, you are too."

Half an hour later, while she and Jayne relaxed by the pool, River suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny, baby girl?"

"I win."

"Win what?"

"You'll find out later."

"It involve sexin?"

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke a bit bleary eyed. Despite Zoë ministrations before and after dinner, he still tossed and turned all night. Pulling on some sweats, he stumbled to the bathroom. Emerging a few minutes later he went in search of his wife... and coffee.

Allan found Marion and Zoë in the small kitchen in the suite. Marion slid her new boss a cup of coffee.

"Look like you could use this."

"Thanks, Marion."

"Sooo, how was your 'date' last night," Zoë asked grinning at the younger woman.

Marion turned a bit pink, "Well... uh. I had a good time."

"Just a good time?" Allan teased.

"Let's just say that if all Companions are as talented as Trudy, Captain Reynolds is a lucky man."

"Inara was Trudy's instructor," Zoë smirked.

"Damn lucky man..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Marion held the door open for Allan as he stepped into the limo. As soon as her boss was seated, Marion sat beside him.

"You don't have to play it up so much, you know," Allan commented as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Makes the boss look good," Marion replied, "Besides, with what you're paying me..."

"Relax, Marion."

"Okay, Boss."

After a ten minute ride, the limo deposited Allan and Marion in front of the towering Blue Sun headquarters building.

"Wow," Marion commented.

"Too ostentatious," Allan replied.

"What is this thing, two hundred floors?"

"Two-twenty."

"Let me guess, your office is on the top floor."

"How'd you guess?" Allan grinned as they entered the lobby.

Entering the lift, the pair ascended to the top floor and emerged into the controlled chaos that was the nerve center of Blue Sun. Leading the way, Allan strode across the open space to a large circular desk. Behind which sat Edwyna Butterfil, Allan's executive assistant.

"Hey Eddie," Allan smiled.

As she was concentration on the screen in front of her, Edwyna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her boss' voice.

"Mr. Bryant!" she cried. Then looking closely at Allan's bruised face she clucked her tongue, "I hope the hundan that did that is no longer with us."

Allan smiled, "Zoë got him."

"Good for her," Edwyna smiled, "And what are you doing in the office? You should be convalescing..."

"I am for the most part. Just need to get someone down to Human Resources."

"Who?"

"Oops... uh, Edwyna Butterfil, meet Marion Vorrasi. Marion is going to be my bodyguard."

"Really?" Edwyna said as she eyed the attractive young woman standing next to her employer, "And what does Zoë have to say about this?"

"She's fine with it."

"If you say so."

"Uh, Eddie?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"What floor is HR on?"

"One-twenty-two."

"Thanks."

As Allan and Marion walked back to the lifts, Marion looked up at Allan, "You didn't know what floor?"

"I run the company by remote control. Place would fall apart if not for Durin and Eddie. I've spent a grand total of two weeks in this building since I took the company back."

"Oh," Marion replied as she held the lift door for Allan.

"Let's get you all set."

Entering the HR department, Allan saw a few people obviously waiting for job interviews. Allan strode up to the reception desk like he owned the place... which he did.

"Good morning, I need to get Ms. Vorrasi here on the payroll."

The woman didn't even look up from her screen. She just handed a data pad to Allan, "All new applicants need to fill out an application. No one just gets on the payroll."

"They do if I say so," Allan said firmly, trying not to lose his temper.

"And just who do you think... merciful Buddha!"

Marion snickered behind her hand and even Allan cracked a smile, "No, just the boss," Allan said.

"I... I... I'm sooo sorry, Mr. Bryant. Please don't fire me," The woman said in a panic.

"Why would I do that?"

"Mr. Larson did it all the time..."

"I'm not my predecessor, Miss?"

"Kym."

"Miss Kym, relax. It looks like you are quite busy today but I would appreciate expediting things."

"Of course, Sir. Please follow me..."

"Marion, give this to whomever you speak with," Allan said as he slipped a data stick into the woman's hand, "When you're done, come back up to my office."

"You got it, Boss."

Allan turned and headed back towards the lifts. With a sigh, he hit the button to call the elevator, "I'm here, might as well get some work done," he muttered to no one in particular.

TBC

AN2: The next chapter will close out this arc and set things up for the next. Sorry if it's a little slow but after the action in the previous chapters, Allan needs to take it easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nearly four years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Big Blue.

-

A/N: Almost done.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

Birthday

-

Chapter Nine

-

"Oh 'Nara, ain't this the cutest thing?" Kaylee gushed as she pawed through the rack of baby clothes.

Inara pushed the stroller carrying Jeff to where Kaylee stood with a matching stroller holding Becca.

"That's darling, Kaylee," Inara replied. "And perfect for Becca."

Behind the two women, Zoë tried not to laugh. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at the first mate.

"Just you wait, Zoë. Once you have a little'n you'll be doin the same thing."

"Maybe, Mei-mei, but in the meantime, I'll just stand here and snicker."

With matching smiles the two new mothers headed for the checkout, carrying an armload of baby clothes while Zoë followed with a large case of diapers.

The checkout girl eyed the three women suspiciously as she rang up the purchases. Inara rolled her eyes. She was dressed casually today, as was Kaylee. Zoë was dressed in her leather vest and black pants. Even though she was from Shinon, Inara disparaged at how shallow some people in the core could be.

"That will be three hundred nine credits," The girl said.

"Ow, that's mighty steep," Kaylee said, biting her lip.

"Perhaps you shouldn't shop in the most exclusive baby shop in New London if you can't afford it," the girl said snobbishly, "Perhaps one of the discount stores in low town would be more fitting."

"I'll have you know...."

"Relax 'Nara, I got this," Zoë said as she quickly produced her bank card.

The shop girl took Zoë's card and ran it through the reader. After a moment, she smiled and excused herself, saying that she needed to run the card in the back as the reader at the counter seemed to be malfunctioning.

Kaylee reached for the card reader to attempt to fix it out of sheer habit, but Inara batted her hand away.

After a few minutes, the girl hadn't returned. Zoë was becoming concerned. The bank card was on Allan's account and you could conceivably buy a cruiser with it's credit limit. Just as Zoë was about to go into the back room, five Fed officers approached them.

The lead officer spoke. "I do not wish to make a scene, but all of you are hereby bound by law," he said in an authoritative tone.

As if on cue, Jeff and Becca started to wail.

"What in hell is this all about?" Zoë demanded, "Bound for what?"

"Fraud and purchasing merchandise with a stolen bank card."

"Stolen... It's not stolen, it's my husband's card."

Kaylee attempted to quiet Becca but was struck and knocked to the ground by one of the officers.

Inara cried out and Zoë reached for her gun. One of the feds shot her with a stunner. Kaylee screamed.

In a moment, Kaylee and Inara were handcuffed as was the unconscious Zoë.

"Call for transport. And call children's services," The lead officer ordered on of his men.

Inara glared at the lead officer, "If you lay one finger on my son your career won't survive it. Not to mention what will happen when Zoë's husband finds out what you did. He'll probably kill you with his bare hands."

"Shut up. Get them out of here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë awoke slowly, her head pounding. She tried to make out the words someone was speaking.

"Zoë? Can you hear me?"

Zoë lifted her head, "Nara?"

"I'm here, Zoë."

"What the hell happened?"

"We're in jail," Kaylee sobbed, "An they took Becca and Jeff!"

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Zoë swore, "I'm gonna have that Fed's head on a plate!"

"Shut up in there!" yelled a guard

"What are we gonna do, Zoë?" Kaylee asked through her tears, "We're never gonna see our babies again!"

"Shhh, Kaylee girl, we'll get this mess sorted out," Zoë said with as comforting a tone as she could. She looked to Inara who was holding up much better but was clearly worried about Jeff. The babies were less than a week old and needed constant care.

Zoë stood up and walked to the bars, "Hey you!"

"What?" growled the guard.

"I need to call my husband."

"You'll get your call when I feel like it."

"You better feel like it right now or so help me when he does find out about this, you'll be lucky to be guarding prisoners on Silverhold."

"Niushi."

"Your funeral."

At that moment, a senior officer walked into the cell block. Inara stood and walked to Zoë's side.

"Names!" The officer called.

"If you had bothered to check our ID's you wouldn't need to ask," Zoë growled.

"Bi zuie!"

"How we gonna tell you our names if we shut up?" Zoë snapped.

"Fine. What's your name, smart mouth."

"Zoë Bryant."

And you?"

"Inara Serra-Reynolds."

"And you blubbering in the corner?"

"Kaywinnit Lee Tam, you Qingwa cao de liumang!"

"Nice language. You... Bryant. Hands behind your back. Time for your call. It had better be your lawyer."

Zoë just glared at the man as the other guard bound her wrists and led Zoë from the cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"CEO's office," Edwyna Butterfil replied to the incoming wave, "Oh, hello, Mrs. Bryant."

"Hi ,Eddie, my husband about?"

"Mr. Bryant is with Ms. Vorrasi down in the security department. If it's urgent, I can send a runner for him."

"It's urgent. Seems there has been a misunderstanding. Myself, Inara, and Kaylee got arrested."

"Goodness! I'll send for him immediately."

"I don't have time to wait. Just tell him we're at the East Side Fed station," said Zoë's image on the screen.

"I'll get him myself."

"Thanks, Eddie."

Allan was helping Marion get fitted for better body armor as well as getting a new set for himself when an out of breath Edwyna Butterfil, ran into the room.

"Mr. Bryant!"

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Allan said to the harried woman.

"Your wife just waved. She's been arrested."

"What?"

"Arrested. Along with Mrs. Tam and Mrs. Reynolds."

"What the hell for?"

"She didn't go into details but said something about a misunderstanding."

"Come on, Marion. I need to bust some idiot Fed's head!"

"Lead the way, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, a Blue Sun limo pulled up in front of the East Side Fed station. Allan erupted from the back seat, Marion rushing to keep up.

Boss... Allan!"

"What?"

"Let me talk first. You're libel to start busting heads first then ask questions."

"Fine!"

Allan placated for a moment, Marion stepped up to the reception desk, "I need to speak with the lead officer."

"Major Koenig is busy with prisoners," The man said in a bored tone.

"That's why we are here. It seems my employer's wife was arrested."

"And you are?"

"Marion Vorrasi, Blue Sun Security."

The man's eyes shot up to look at Marion, "You don't mean employer as in the head guy at Blue Sun?"

"I do."

"Go-se."

"That about sums it up. Best be fetching the Major."

"Right away, Ma'am."

Allan was standing behind Marion, fuming when he saw two women exit a side door into the lobby, each carrying a small infant.

Allan stood in front of them, blocking their path, "Where the hell are you going with those babies?"

"That sir, is none of your business. We are with Children's Services."

"It's my business when one of them is my god son."

Before the woman could reply, a pompous looking man in an Alliance Major's uniform walked up to him, "Mr. Bryant?"

Allan turned, "Where the hell is my wife?" he thundered.

"Sir, you need to calm down..."

"Calm down! Listen to me, you stuck up son-of-a-bitch! I want my wife, her two friends out here in thirty seconds."

"And if I don't comply with your request?"

"I hope you have long underwear. I hear St. Albans is a might chilly this time of year."

"Now see here..."

"Boss? I've got the Prime Minister's Office on the line, " Marion smiled as she handed a portable cortex unit to Allan.

"The... Prime..."

"Minister," Marion finished for the suddenly frightened Major.

"I'll release your wife and friends immediately!"

The two women from Child Services tried to head for the door but were intercepted by Marion.

"Take one more step, ladies, and I will shoot you."

The women froze.

A minute later, Zoë, Kaylee and Inara were led from the rear of the building. Zoë hugged Allan while Inara and Kaylee ran to their children. The women from Children's Services, started to protest but a cross look from Marion silenced them.

"You okay?" Allan asked Zoë.

"I am now. The stunner wasn't fun though."

"Stunner? What the hell happened?"

"I tried to pay for Inara and Kaylee's shopping and I guess the clerk didn't like how we looked and thought I had stolen your bank card. She called the Feds, and when they went to arrest us, one of em' hit Kaylee and then shot me with a stunner."

"Kaylee got... and you got..."

"Yep."

Allan was beyond pissed off. Marion saw him flex his fingers like he was going to reach for the gun she knew he was carrying. Only Kaylee's hand on his arm kept Allan from shooting the Major on general principles.

"It's okay, Ge-ge. Let's just get the little ones back to the hotel," Kaylee said quietly.

After almost a minute of deep breathing, Allan turned to face the Major again, "I want their personal effects out here and all record of this erased. Do you understand me, Lieutenant?"

"I'm a Major."

"I hear anything but the words 'yes sir' outta your mouth, You'll be lucky to be a Sargent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the limo ride back to the hotel, Allan slowly calmed down. Jeff and Becca were quiet again after being fed.

Allan turned to Zoë, "As soon as Serenity is ready I think we need to head back to Boros. I've about had enough with the Core for a while."

"Won't hear any complaints from me," Kaylee said. Inara nodded in agreement.

Once back to the hotel, everyone went to their rooms. Allan was sure he heard Mal yelling through the wall when Inara told him about her misadventure.

Allan collapsed onto the sofa while Zoë headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Allan tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"Here ya go, Boss," Marion said as she held out a cold beer for Allan.

"Thanks, Marion."

"Were you gonna shoot that Major?"

"I wanted to."

"He wasn't the one who stunned her."

"I know," Allan sighed.

A quiet knock on the door stopped Allan's train of thought.

"I'll get it," Marion said.

Walking to the door, she opened it a crack, her hand near her gun. She needn't have worried, River and Simon stood outside.

"Hey, Simon, River," Allan said as Marion led them into the suite.

"Where is Zoë?" Simon asked.

"Taking a shower."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, I assume so. She got stunned... Is there something I should know?"

"Ge-ge needs to check," River said urgently

"Check what, River?" Simon asked.

"The surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Just giver her a full exam, Simon," River ordered.

Allan looked at the siblings with confusion.

"River is insisting I give Zoë a complete examination after what happened today."

"If you can get her to agree, go for it."

"Agree to what?" Zoë asked as she entered the room, dressed in a robe, her hair still wet from the shower.

"An examination," Simon said.

"I'm fine, Doc."

"I know, but River has been insisting..."

"You seein somethin, Mei-mei?"

"Maybe... Simon needs to check."

"I brought my scanner."

"Fine. Scan away."

Simon had Zoë lay on the other sofa while he ran the scanner up and down her body. He paused a moment when he passed over Zoë's lower abdomen.

"Doc?" Zoë asked when Simon paused.

The young doctor looked at River, "You really are a brat."

"Uhh, Simon?" Allan said.

"You picked this week, didn't you?" Simon asked his sister, ignoring Allan and Zoë for a moment.

"Yep. I win."

"Win what?" Zoë asked.

"The pool. Congratulations, Zoë. You're pregnant."

"What?" Allan and Zoë said in unison.

"This new scanner is good. My best guess is that Zoë conceived less than twenty four hours ago. Which goes, by the way, against my orders to Allan about no sex for five days."

Allan stared at Simon in shock. Zoë had a similar expression on her face.

"Pregnant?" she finally said.

"Yes."

"Really pregnant?"

"Really pregnant," Simon replied, A grin splitting his face..

Zoë looked at her husband. All the color had drained from his face.

"Allan?" Simon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

River snorted in amusement, "I think we broke his brain."

Allan suddenly stood. He took a few steps toward Zoë who had sat up by this time. Allan gazed down at his wife.

"Half of you, half of me."

"Your brains," Zoë said.

"Your strength," Allan replied.

"Best of both." Zoë said as she stood and pulled Allan to her.

"Wow," Allan chuckled, "I'm going to be a dad."

"And I'm gonna be a mom," Zoë replied as she kissed Allan.

"I think this means it's time for you two to leave and for me to stand post outside the door," Marion said as she hustled River and Simon out the door.

"Hope it's girl," Marion said as she closed the door.

"I know so," River replied as she headed for her own room to tell Jayne.

A minute later, Kaylee's happy squeal was heard echoing down the hallways of the hotel after Simon told her the news.

"What's all the ruckus?" Mal asked as his head poked out of his room.

"Better make room for another crew member in about nine months, Captain," Marion said from her post outside the door.

"Nine... bout damn time. Wait a minute. This means River won the pool!"

As the door slammed shut, Marion chuckled. "This job sure ain't gonna to be boring."

-

The End

-

For now...


End file.
